Nada es imposible
by Rose KR
Summary: Nessie comienza a ver a a Jacob como algo más que un hermano. Él decide irse y ella se entera de que a él le gusta Leah. Quince años despues vuelve para quedarse. Los Vulturis vigilan a los Cullen y esperan un error para volver.
1. Chapter 1

Hacia casi treinta años desde que los vulturis se marcharon. Casí treinta años desde que naci y casi treinta años desde que mi madre se hubiera convertido.

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Culle y soy una hibrida.

Fui engrendada cuando mi madre aun era humana y mi padre un vampiro. Mi familia me trata como su pequeña niña y a mi gran amigo... como un perro, ya que el es un licantropo.

Ahora toda la familia se habia mudado a un pueblecito de Alaska muy parecido a Forks.

Pov Nessie.

Me desperte sobresaltada, casi jadeando. Otra vez había soñado con los odiosos Vulturis. Como siempre o casi siempre Rosalie fue la primera en llegar y en abrazarme fuertemente.

- Shhh... ya esta mi niña, no pasa nada- me consolo ella con un tono maternal- Estamos aquí.

- Cariño- susurro mi madre y se acerco a mi cama- ¿Que te pasa?

- De nuevo soño con los Vulturis- respondio mi padre leyendo mis pensamientos.

Mi madre me acariacio el pelo suavemente y suspiro, yo le cogi por la muñeca para poder tocarla y le _mostre _lo que había soñado. Ella parecio tensarse levemente pero inmediatamente se mostro normal. Rosalie entonces me solto.

- No te preocupes Nessie, no dejare que nadie te haga daño- dijo mi madre- antes moriria.

- Y yo contigo mi querida Bella- dijo mi padre cogiendo a mi madre por la cintura y besando su mejilla dulcemente.

- Los cariñitos fuera, si decidis tratarme como una niña entonces sera mejor que no vea algo para mayores de dieciocho años- dije en un tono jocoso.

- ¡ Nessie pues no te cortes y mira!- grito Emmett desde algun lugar de la casa- ¡Se supone que eres más que una adulta!

- ¡Y tu se supone que tambien , pero me parece que el niño aqui eres tu!- grite.

Mis padres sonrieron y despues se fueron cogidos de las manos, yo me levante de la y comenze a buscar algo de ropa en el armario empotrado, cuando me di cuenta que mi tia Alice, Rose y yo lo habíamos vaciado por completo para ir de compras hoy.

La moda cambia continuamente y a mi como a cualquier adolescente (excepto a mi madre) le encantaba ir de compras.

- Alice te ha dejado un conjunto fuera- me explico mi tia Rose al verme buscar en mi armario- ella penso que seria mejor dejar algun conjunto.

- Esta bien- dije y sali de la habitacion aun con el pijama.

Camine por el pasillo y baje por la escaleras hasta el salon donde se encontraban mi familia.

Emmet y Jasper se encontraban sentados en el suelo enfrente de la tv jugando a un videojuego de coches. Alice se encontraba mirando algo en el ordenador, mis padres se estaban sentados en el sofa abrazados mirandose el uno al otro casi embobados.

Las unicas personas que no estaban en el salon era mi abuelo Carlisle, que se encontrba en el hospital y mi abuela Esme, que por el olor pude saber que estaba en la cocina haciendo mi desayuno.

- Buenos dias- salude.

Alice inmendiatamente giro su cabeza hacía a mi y sonrio. A una velocidad vampirica vino directa a mi lado y comenzo a hablar muy rapidamente. Al parecer estaba emocionada.

- He encontrado un par de cosas en algunas tiendas del centro comenrcial que me gustaria comprar.

- Genial tia Alice- dije encantada- Mama¿Tu te vienes?- le pregunte a lo que ella respondio encogiendose mientras su cara (si es que era posible) se volvia aun mas palida.

- No cariño tu madre se queda aqui conmigo- dijo mi padre salvando a mi madre.

- No puede ser Edward- contesto Alice- Bella apenas tiene ropa y vamos a empezar el curso ya mismo.

- Oh vamos Alice sabes mi talla- increpo Bella

- Pero... - susurro mi tia Alice poniendo un puchero en su cara

- Dejala Alice, ella no va a ir, ya es bastante con que te lleves a mi hija, si no tambien a mi mujer- dijo Edward intentado parecer serio pero sin exito alguno.

Esme salio de la cocina con mi desayuno y yo corri hacia ella encantada. Tenía hambre y al parecer me esperaba una larga, divertida y esperada tarde de compras.

Rosalie y Alice se fueron hacia el piso de arriba para hacer dios sabe que y yo me quede alli desayunado mientras veia una estampa mas que familiar.

Pero a esa estampa familiar le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Mis pensamientos me llevaron directamente a imaginarme a Jacob.

No le veia desde casi... ni siquera recuerdo la ultima vez aque vi a Jacob. Hacia algunos años de improviso Jacob decidio quetenía que marcharse. Era vital para él hacerlo. Eso me destrozo, pero al menos me conforme con que Jacob me llamaba para saber como estaba.

Pensar en Jacob me entristecio, mi padre rapidamente se levanto del sofa y fue junto a mi. Yo no lo vi acercarse hasta que lo tuve de frente, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

- No pienses que a él no le importas- susurro solo para mi- Él te quiere, pero debía de marcharse, ninguno de nosostros le obligo.

Siempre me repetia esas palabras, pues muy a menudo, al principio de marcharse Jacob yo solia pensar que alguno de la familia le había hechado. Pero en ese caso mi padre salia al rescarte para decirme esas palabras.

- Papa ya han pasado casí... quince años- dije recordando la fecha de su marcha. Fue unos dias despues de mi quince cumpleaños.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?- pregunto mi padre mas para si mismo- Vaya a los vampiros el tiempo se nos pasa volando- dijo sonriendo.

- Si aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de una mocosa hibrida con ganas de dar guerra... ¡Jasper me acabas de sacar de la carretera!- dijo Emment sin dejar de prestar atencion a nosostros y al videojuego.

Mi madre se levanto curiosa por nuestra conversacion, yo le sonrei para que no se preocupara.

- Cariño, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa- dijo mi madre correspondiendo con una sonrisa radiante.

_Papa ¿le cuento algo a mama sobre que extraño a Jacob? _

Mi padre nego para responderme.

- Desayuna ya, que te espera una jornada intensiva de compras, dentro de unos día empezamos las clases.

Y como si hubieran estado escuchando Rosalie y Alice bajaron con mi ropa, yo rapidamente me termine mi tostada y mi zumo para poder cambiarme e ir de compras.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward

En la casa solo quedabamos Bella y yo, al parecer los demas se había ido de compras y nos había dejado intimidad. Eso o Alice, Rosalie, Esme y mi queridisima hija había reclutado a mis hermanos.

Problamente había sido lo segundo.

Bella volvio de la cocina, su caminar era lento, casi como el que había tenido cuando era humana, parecia que aun siendo vampira esperase tropaezarse con algo. Mi dulce Bella, tan devastadoramente hermosa.

Me levante del sofa y fui junto a ella para poder darle un largo, pasional, y salvaje beso. Ella dejo de respirar y pronto decidio que queria mas pues sus manos bajaban por mi pecho para llegar a los botones y así desabrocharme la camisa. Yo la pare inmediatamente, no es que no tubiera ganas, solo que queria disfrutar de su imagen un poco más.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?- dijo ella con esa voz melodiosa y suave que me volvia loco- ¿No me deseas?

- La verdad Bella te deseo mas que ayer y menos que mañana pero solo queria disfrutar de tu imagen un poco más.-

- ¿Solo quieres mirarme un poco mas?- pregunto- ¿Acaso no me has estado mirando durante toda la noche, y toda la mañana hasta que se han ido nuestra familia?

- Jamas me cansare de hacerlo- dije y la bese de nuevo con la misma intensidad.

- ¿A que juegas Eward? ¿A volverme loca por ti?

- Serias la primera vampira que enloquece.

- ¿Te he de recordar que los neofitos en su primer años son vampiros enloquecidos por la sed de sangre?

Como podia olvidarlo despues lo que los neofitos de Seatle me habían hecho pasar. Mi Bella no contanba como neofito por que nunca había lleago a ser una neofito normal si no mas bien alguien... digamos... diferente al promedio.

- No hace falta- dije casí gruñendo.

Ella me beso dulcemente en la punta de la nariz y me abrazo por el cuello.

- ¿Y hay algo mas aparte de mirarme que quieras hacer?

- Pues hablar sobre... ¿Jacob?

Su nombre salio de mis labios, podia oir sus pensamientos, estaba my cerca y no iba solo. Se encontraba acompañado de Leah y Seth

_-Crees que el chupasangre nos escuchara_

_- No lo se Leah, y deja de llamarle chupasangre, su nombre es Edward. _

_- El día en que ella pronuncie sus nombre sera el fin del mundo. _

_- Callate hermanito o te juro que te doy una paliza. _

Al parecer la pequeña manada no andaba muy lejos y sabian que me encontraba aqui, lo que me extrañaba era, ¿Que hacia él aqui?

Sali fuera de la casa seguido de Bella para ver si podia verlos venir desde allí.

- _¿Que ocurre Edward?¿Esta jacob cerca?_

Ni siquiera respondi a mi esposa, simplemente espere en silencio a que llegaran. A los pocos minutos fui recompensdo con su llegada.

La pequeña manada compuesta por Jacob, Leah y Seth venia en forma de lobo. Ellos al vernos a mi espoda y a mi parados esperandoles se quedaron quietos.

_Así que nos has escuchado ¿no?- _penso jacob.

- Por supuesto- respondi- pero si no es mucha molestia ¿podrias volver a tu forma humana?- dije cruzandome de brazos- Asi no tendre que hacer de traductor para Bella.

El lobo asintio, los tres se dirigeron hacía un matorral y vovieron a sus formas humanas, despues se vistieron.

- Jacob hola- saludo mi esposa dirigiendose hacía su amigo y le abrazo.

Leah gruño y Seth se rio de su hermana.

Ninguno de ellos parecia haber cambiado desde hacía treinta años, los tres parecian tener entre diesiciete y diecinueve años. Bueno al menos Jacob y Leah, Seth en cambio parecia tener quince años.

- ¿Que tal Ed?- saludo Seth acercandose a mi y me abrazo. Leah volvio a gruñir.

- Saludo a ti tambien Leah- hable a la mujer lobo- Entrad, hay mucho de que hablar -dije señalando la puerta de cristal que daba hacia afuera.

Los tres lobos entraron seguidos de Bella y de mi. Ellos fueron hacia el sofa grande y nosotros a uno mas pequeño situaod justo al lado. Ninguno hablos durante algunos minutos, ni siquiera escuchaba sus pensamientos. Hasta que al final Jacob rompio el hielo.

- Edward se que va a ser un poco raro estar todos juntos- comenzo jacob- pero... me ha costado convecer a Leah y al final los tres aceptamos tu proposición.

Mi rostro mostro sorpresa al igual que el de mi esposa.

- ¿Se puede saber de que me hablas?

- Edward te voy a comprar algo para la memoria, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea- conteste.

- Lo dije, esto era solo una broma- dijo Leah levantandose- Yo me largo.

- No- contesto Jacob agarrandola por el brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber que proposicion se supone que os he hecho que va a ser un poco raro, de la cual ni si quiera me acuerdo y que parece una broma?

- Alice y Esme nos dijeron que tu querias que todos volvieramos a estar juntos- contesto Seth- nos contaron que volveriamos al colegio, para aparentar, pero que querias que todo voviera a ser como antes y que daba igual el motivo por el que Jacob se marcho.

Procese las palabras de Seth muy lentamente. Esme y Alice... Al parecer ellas lo había planeado. Y todo para que volvieramos ha estar unidos. Algo que iba a ser posible y a al vez no.

Durante mucho años me plantee la idea de ir a buscar a Jacob, al principio de que se largara, pero luego pense que su decision había sido la mejor para todos.

Jacob se había ido por una buena razon que ya no lo parecia tanto cuando descubri cuanto sufria mi hija.

- Si deseais quedaros lo podeis hacer- dijo Bella- Cuantos mas mejor, aunque va a ser un poquito raro eso de todos juntos en una misma casa, frente a las demas personas.

-Eso no va a ser un problema- dijo Esme entrando por la puerta con una par de bolsas en las manos.

Como el caballero que era, me acerque para coger las bolsas y llevarlas a su habitacion, para despues volver rapidamente.

- ¿Y los demas?- pregunto Bella al ver que nadie mas veía.

- Aun siguen de compras, en el momento en que vuestro futuro desaparecio Alice me aviso y me vine corriendo para aca.

- Mejor así me podras explicar como es que nadie me dijo nada sobre la llegada de ellos- dije sentadome en el sofa para recibir la explicacion.


	3. Chapter 3

`Pov Nessie.

Era ya muy tarde, casí las ocho. Habímos comido en un burguer aqui en el centro comercial, o al menos yo lo había hecho mientras los demas hablaban sobre lo que haríamos despues.

Alice pago nuestras ultimas adquisiones en una tienda, donde habíamos visto ropa perfecta para mi madre. Emmett y Jasper cargaban con todas las bolsas, o casi todas. De vez en cuando su mirada se iba a la algunos transeuntes, tanto hombres como mujeres. Los primeros se reian al verles cargar con todo como _dos perritos falderos _y siguiendonos. Era entonces cuando ellos les lanzaban miradas asesinas. Las chicas en cambio, parecia que debía de recogerse la baba con un pañuelo.

- Vamonos ya por favor- suplico Emmett.

- Hay que ir a mirar una tienda más- dijo mi tia Rose.

Emmet gruño y al ver que Rose no le hacía caso dejo caer las cosas que sujetaba y la agarro por un brazo. La hizo girar y enfrentarse a su mirada.

Alguna personas nos observaban curiosos, yo en cambio lo deje pasar. Emmett solo estaba teníendo una rabieta por tener que venir con nosotras de compras. Al solo le gustaba si venía a comprarse videosjuegos.

- Quiero irme- exigio Emmett

- Pues yo quiero visitar una tienda más.

Emmett vovio a gruñir pero esta vez beso a Rose en los labios con pasion. Su beso se pronlogo durante algunos minutos hasta que Jasper carraspeo para llamar su atencion.

Rose sonrio tontamente.

- Esta bien volvamos a casa.

Emmett recogio lo que había dejado caer para luego abrir la marcha hacía el aparcamiento. Rose sonrio encantada y se agarro a mi, Alice y Jasper nos seguian a unos pocos paso por detras.

- Sabes tia Rose, Emmett te tiene contralada.

- Eso es lo que a él le gustaria- me susurrro para que no se enterase él- pero quien manda en nuestra relacion soy yo.

- Eso es seguro, pero cuando quiere algo lo consigue y te utiliza.

- Ay- suspiro Rosalie- Mi adorable oso Emmett.

Yo me rei divertida por la situacion, se notaba cuanto se querian ellos dos, al igula que las demas parejas de la familia.

Fue entonces cuando, por segunda vez en el día Jacob volvio a mis pensamientos. Yo no era para él nada, solo una niña, su niña pequeña como lo era para todos en la familia. La tristeza me inundo por completo al recordar el día en que Jacob se marcho. Él ni siquiera se despidio del todo, fue a ver a mi padre para decirle que ya me llamaria, despues de hablar conmigo y se largo con Leah y Seth. Sin dar una explicacion, de por que había cambiado de opinion sobre que él estari siempre a mi lado, solamente que le gustaba Leah.

Alguien me golpeo en el estomago, yo mire para ver quien fue y me encontre con que era Alice que señalaba discretamente a unos chicos.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunte preocupada

- Esos chicos llevan intentado llamar tu atencion desde hace un buen rato y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta- me conto Alice.

- Estaba pensado- conteste mientras miraba a los chicos- Son un poco tontos ¿no?

- Solo intentan llamar tu atencion, se trata de que tu te rias con sus payasadas- dijo Rosalie guardando bolsas en el maletero del Jeep, mientras Emment la ayudaba.

- Oh vaya no lo sabia, fui criada por unos vampiros que encontraron a sus parejas y que no me enseñaron que debía de hace en estos casos-dije o mas bien gruñi. Rosalie dejo de guardar cosas y miro a los ojos. Su lado maternal salio a luz porque rapidamente me atrajo hacía sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza.

De pronto comenze a llorar sin saber muy bien por que, Emmett se puso a mi espalda y el también me abrazo. Alice y Jasper hicieron los mismo.

- No te preocupes pequeña, todo va estar bien- dijo Alice- Ya veras...

Lo ultimo que dijo hizo que mi piel se estremeciera.

Montamos en el Jeep y nos fuimos directos a casa a una velocidad que, si algun radar nos pudiera pillar, ya nos habrian encarcelado.

Al llegar a casa entramos en el garage. Baje del coche y cuando fuia sacar las cosas Alice me detuvo, cogiendome por la muñeca y llevandome hacia la casa, directos al salon.

Escuhe atentamente al descubrir que alguien se habái reunido y reian escandalosamente. Alice entro primera en el salon, y despues yo. Al ver a lo invitados mi cuerpo entero se paralizo.

Allí estaba Jacob, tan hermoso, como la ultima vez que le había visto, no había cambiado nada, aunque tampoco es que mi memoria le hicera justicia pues se veia devastador.

Él dirigio su mirada a mi y pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecian al verme, el dolor en ellos volvio y como antes de marcharse sentia ganas de consolarle. Pero allí estaba Leah a su lado, agarro su mano y le dio un ligero apreton. Jacob sacudio la cabeza y fijo su vista en mi padre.

_¿Aun se aman?-_ le pregunte a mi padre sabiendo que espiaria mis pensamientos, él miro las manos de Leah y Jacob aun unidas. Sus rostro perdio toda la expresividad que tenía.

Su no repuesta me hizo querer gritar de frustacion, preferia la confirmacion absoluta a una respuesta vaga con un posiblemente, pero sin reconocimiento por parte de ninguno.

Cansada ya de esa actitud, sali corriedo hacia mi habitacion dejando a todos los presentes preguntandose que me había pasado.

Pov Bella

Mi Nessie salio corriendo sin decir nada, simplemente miro a Jacob y se largo.

Volvi la vista hacía mi amigo y entonces comprendi a mi hija. Leah y Jacob estaban cogidos de las manos.

Ni siquiera sabía como había pasado. Primero mi mejor amigo me dice que se ha imprimimado de mi hija y quince años despues que se ha enamorado de Leah.

Por una parte lo veia bien y a la vez mal.

El me dijo una vez que la imprimacion era algo mas fuerte que el amor. Es así como el lobo elige a su pareja. Ya no es la tierra quien les sostiene, si no ella, la persona que había elegido, la que continuaria con su estirpe lobuna o que les hacía mejores lobos.

Su decision de irse le causo mucho daño a mi bebe, pero era lo mejor, por que si se quedaban le haria aun mas daño. Lo unico que em preguntaba era ¿Como es que cambio de idea si es la imprimacion tan fuerte?

- Quien sabe lo que es la imprimacion con exactitud- dijo Eward- Ni si quiera yo, que puedo leer las mentes puedo llegar a comprenderla.

Eward me había leido la mente, al parecer baje el escudo de mi mente sin darme cuenta.

- Jacob, Leah, solo os pido que intenteis no mostrarons muy cariñosos cerca de Nessie- dije- No me gusta ver como mi hija sufre.

- No te preocupes Bella, no quiero hacer daño a Renesmee-contesto Jacob de nuevo la llamaba por su nombre completo.

Nessie había estado al lado de Jacob, como una niña por quince años, pero llego un momento en que mi hija dejo de ser una niña y que en el proceso Leah y Jacob se había enamorado. Se supone que eso era imposible si Jacob se había impimado, pues una vez un lobo lo hace, deja de ver a cualquier mujer, solo ve a su media naranja, la persona perfecta para él, su compañera...

Dolida por la actitud indiferente de Jacob me levante del sofa para subir a ver a mi hija. Ella necesitaba ser consolada y hablar.

Al llegar a su habitacion llame a la puerta y despues entre, Nessie se encontraba acurrucada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, abrazandose fuertemente y llorando en silencio. Esa imagen me rompio el corazon, definitivamente Jacob me las haria pagar.

- Cariño, deja de llorar y cuentame lo que te pasa.

-Mama- me llamo ella con la voz quebrada- me duele.

- Lo se mi niña, se que algo te duele, pero explicame.

Era mas que evidente que era por Jacob, pero queria que hablara para tranquilizarse.

- Él me gusta, desde hace mucho. Jacob me dijo antes de ... marcharse que... rompio conmigo antes de ni siquiera empezar algo.

La voz de mi hija sufria altibajos, su mente expresaba ideas tal y como aprecian por ella, sentada en la cama comenze a acariciarle el pelo, eso siempre la calmaba.

De pronto ella me agarro por la muñeca, y comenzo a mostrame una imagen en particular, era la de Jacob y ella antes de que este se marchara...

**Jacob paseaba junto a Nessie por la playa, sus cuerpos ni si quiera se rozaban, pero se encontraba lo suficientement cerca para hacerlo. Ninguno hablaba, simplemente miraba el paisaje tranquilo. **

**Entonces Jacob se paro y Nessie hizo lo mismo, él cogio su mano y acaricio su dorso suavemente. **

**- Jake, ¿te pasa algo?**

**- Puede. **

**- Oh vamos Jake se que te pasa algo, estas muy raro desde que te conte que... que tu me... gustabas. **

**- ¿De verdad te gusto?**

**- Si, tu eres todo para mi. Jacob te quiero. **

**Nessie acerco su cabeza a la de él para besarlo, pero rapidamente Jacob le agarro el rostro suavemente y la detuvo. **

**- Nessie tengo algo que decirte. **

**- Sueltalo Jacob antes de que la idea te taladre el cerebro como sigas pensando. **

**- Nessie , Seth, Leah y yo nos vamos. **

**- ¿De caza?**

**- Nessie no puedo permanecer a tu lado sabiendo que te gusto y que ni si quiera puedo corresponderte. No te quiero como novia, pero si como una niña, como mi hermana pequeña que he proteger. **

**- Pues tus ojos no dicen lo mismo cada vez que me miras. **

**- Nessie no sigas por favor, a mi me gusta otra persona. **

**- Es Leah ¿no?**

**Jacob asintio con la cabeza, Nessie se aparto de él con el rostro era impasible. El se acerco a ella la beso en la frente y dijo en un susurro. **

**- Adios mi pequeña Reneesme, mi niña pequeña. **

**Despues se fue de la playa dejandola sola. **

La imagen desaparecio de mi cabeza, Nessie lloraba aun mas. Entonces la abrace, Jacob le había hecho daño, era casi lo mismo que Edward me hizo en aquella epoca, cuando era humana y Jasper me ataco al oler mi sangre en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, y asomo su cabeza. Era Alice, se acerco a nosotras y comenzo a consolar a mi hija.

- Jacob no se emrece que tu llores como una niña por algo que no podias controlar, ahora se fuerte- dijo Alice- Date una ducha y baja a cenar como una mujer con dignidad. Pasa el rato con ellos y habla despues on Jacob.

- No quiero tia Alice, no queiro verle.

- ¿Qué quieres que él venga despues para ver lo que te pasa y te encuentre aqui tirada,hecha un ovillo llorando por él?

Mi hija nego con la cabeza, Alice la cogio en brazos y la llevo al cuarto de baño. Despues salio, cerro la puerta y ordeno a Nessie a ducharse.

- ¡Te dejare tu ropa en la cama!- dijo y luego me susurro- Vamonos, lo que necesita ahora es pensar.

Alice cogio mi mano y me llevo fuera de la habitacion.

- Oh ahora si que te puedo ver- dijo Alice mirando al futuro- Mmmm... ¿Por que lloras?

- No estoy llorando.

- En un futuro si que lloras, pero no veo el motivo.

- Dejalo anda, que vamos a bajar las escaleras y ya sabes que no me gusta que veas el futuro mientras las bajamos.

- Por favor Bella, se perfectamente bajar y ver el futuro sin caerme.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos al salon. Edward se acerco a mi y agarro mi mano.

Él me llevo hacía fuera para poder dar un paseo antes de la cena. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos hablo.

- Jacob no quiere hacer daño a Nessie, él la quiere.

- Jacob quiere a Leah y eso hace daño a nuestra hija.

- Si supieras la verdad no dirias eso.

- ¿Que me ocultas Edward Cullen?

- Nada que debas saber.

- No me hagas enfadar.

- Bella no te oculto nada que tu ya no sepas.

Me gire y comenze a alejarme de él , cuando Edward me agarro por la muñeca, me giro y me beso con pasion desmedida. Su aliento era dulce y embriagador, sus labios adaptaban a los mios...


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Jacob

Edward se llevo a Bella a alguna parte fuera. Mejor, asi no tendria que ver la mirada que ella me hechaba cada vez que me miraba. Sin saber porque alze la vista hacia arriba, algo había alli que hacia llamar a mi sangre y comenzar a ader mi cuerpo entero.

Leah me dio un codazo en las costillas y yo me encogi para su disfrute.

- Pobrecito, el lobo no puede ni aguantar si quiera un codazo de su novia- dijo la vampira rubia que tan mal me cai.

- Rubia, ¿acaso tus neuronas no murieron en el mismo momento en que naciste?

- Y a ti las pulgas te esperaban para darse un festin.

- Al menos lo mio se quita con un collar, la cura para tu problema no se descubria ni en cientos de años y si se descubre dudo que resulte en vampiros.

- Jacob recuerda que ya nada me impide matarme.

- Bella se disgustara, si ella se disguta lo hara Edward y espero que el te arranque esa melena para que, al menos, las neuronas puedan intentar nacer en ese cabeza tuya.

- ¡Emment dile algo!

- Tio no la enfades que el que paga el pato luego soy yo y no me gusta cuando se enfada, si no no se puede destrozar ninguna casa.

- De eso nada- dijo Esme- La casa es muy hermosa y no me gusta tener que hacer una nueva.

Pobre vampira, ella tenía serios problemas con esos dos. La vampira rubia se levanto del sofa y sacudiedo su melena subio al piso de arriba. Espero que sea tan tonta que se pierda por la casa.

Alguien llamó a a puerta de la casa y supuse que era Carlisle, ya que no estaba allí. Esme fue a abrir y al entrar de nuevo en el salon, vi que iba acompañada por su marido. Ambos reian felices e iban cogidos de las manos.

- Jacob- me llamo Leah muy bajito- ¿nos vamos a quedar definitivamente?

- Al parecer todos aquí lo creen así- le respondi mirandola a los ojos- a mi me gustaría por una vez estar en un sitio mas de una semana.

En estos ultimos quince años los tres habíamos recorrido el mundo entero, vivitabamos cada país de EEUU para despues cruzar el oceano y ver el resto del mundo. Secretamente Edward nos había ayudado, invirtiendo mis pocos ahorros, para que al final se convirtieran en un monton de dinero que me matendria sin trabajar por el resto de mi... eternidad, si es que llegaba a vivir tanto.

De nuevo senti algo arriba moverse, podia escuchar el sonido de un corazon latiendo rapido.

- La habitacion de arriba es la de Nessie- susurro Alice al verme mirar hacía arriba.

Alice, la menuda vampira de pelo oscuro y con un corte... electrizado. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofa mirado al futuro, o al menos intentado verlo, pues en el pasado mas de uan vez se quejo sobre que ninguno de nosotros (refiriendose a Leah, Seth, Nessie y a mi) le dejabamos ver nada, por que tenía lagunas.

- Dejalo ya quieres- dije al verla- Cada vez que haces eso me pones los pelos de punta.

- Pero no lo entidendo- dijo Alice.

- ¿Que es lo que no entiendes de "se me pone los pelos de punta"?

- No puedo ver por que pasa, no se por que Bella llora- dijo sin dejar de mirar en el futuro.

- No pasa nada- dijo Jasper, el vampiro tenso, tranquilizandonos- Tiene la misma vision de siempre- explico a Carlisle que se acercaba a Alice.

- ¿Cual es la vision de siempre?- pregunte preoupado.

- Veo a Bella llorando en una zona despejada, solo la veo a ella, por que no puedo ver mas alla- me explico Alice cuando volvio en si.

Alice suspiro, si no pudiera creeslo diria que esta cansada. Leah se levanto y recorrio el salon para salir al jardin, yo hize lo mismo y la segui.

Durante los ultimos años, nuestra relacion se había hecho mas fuerte, ambos eramos el consuelo el uno del otro. Si algo nos preocupaba lo deciamos, si sentiamos miedo lo expresabamos. Por fuera pareceriamos una pareja, pero ambos sabiamos la verdad.

Ahora le preocupa algo, lo notaba por su manera de caminar, daba zancadas cortas y sus movimientos eran exagerados.

La detuve cuando llegamos al primer arbol que señalaba el comienzo del bosque, la casa se podia ver desde allí, pero nos ofrecia la intimidad de que no fueramos observados por los que se encontraban en el salón.

- Leah ¿Que te preocupa?-´le pregunte cruzandome de brazos.

- Tu, Jacob quiero advertirte de que cuando la veas sentiras todas esas sensaciones de las que quisite huir.

- Lo se Leah, en un primer moennto no quise venir, pero ya lo sabes. Una y otra vez siendo atraido por esa sensacion, intentando resistir y fracasar.

Leah suspiro, se acerco a mi y apoyo su frente en la mia.

- Jacob Black, estas perdido, eso ya lo sabes, pero resiste, alguien te ayudara.

- ¿Y ese alguien eres tu?- dijo Bella acercandose hacia nosotros.

Edward me miro a los ojos, parecia como si se intentara disculpar, Bella caminaba hacia nosotros furiosa.

- Leah si le quieres besar hazlo ya, y volve a la casa, la cena esta a punto de empezar.

- Lo besare si quiero- dijo Leah ante la provocacion.

_Edward llevate a Bella, aqui se va a armar una gorda, si no las detenemos. _

_- _Dejemolos solos Bella amor, no ves que les da vergüenza besarse delante nuestra.

- A mi no me da ninguna vergüenza chupasangre, por lo menos besara a alguien que es igual de calido que él.

Acto seguido me beso, yo me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer.

A la unica persona que había besado fue a Bella, y eso hace ya ams de treinta años, ahora me besaba la persona con la que mas e discutido. Parecia irreal, sentir los labios de Leah contra los mios, mientras era observado por Bella, Edward y ...

Aparte a Leah y mire a mi espalda, hacia la casa, desde la segunda planta se nos veia a ala perfeccion y allí estaba Nessie.

La luz de la luna la ilumina, aun desde lejos podia ver cuan hermosa se había vuelto desde que fuera una niña. Nessie se dio la vuelta y si saber que hacer corri hacia la casa, para verla bajar por las escaleras y así saber como había reaccionado.

Al llegar al salon y comprobe que aun no habái bajado. Me pare enfrente de las escaleras y la espere. Nessie entonces bajo su rostro mostraba impasibilidad. Ella esta un una camiseta de tirantas blanca y con unos pantalones cortos claros.

- Hola Nessie.

Ella me paso de largo llendo directa hacia la mesa del salon, me gire para verla y la vi parada observandome.

- Jacob, me gustaria que me llamases por mi nombre si no quieres que tu mote los tome por un insulto- me dijo ella friamente- Ademas Nessie suena muy de niña.

- Lo siento Reneesme- le conteste despues de un rato.

- Así me gusta.

- ¿Entonces los demas te llamamos Reneesme o podemos seguir con lo de Nessie?- pregunto Emmett- Lo digo para no insultarte ni nada por el estilo.

- ¡Emmett callate!- dijo Edward desde la puerta de la entrada del jardin- Leah dice que vallas.

- Eso ve, corre con la loba, que querra continuar con lo que has cortado- dijo Nessie.

Sus palabras me hirieron, pero mi beso con Leah le hizo daño a ella.

- Si solo fuese eso- murmuro Edward al pasar a mi lado agarrando a Bella por la cintura.

_Me pase hace quince años ¿no?_

- Dira que un poco- susurro Edward. - Por cierto creo que quiere pedirte perdón.

- ¿_Por el beso?_

Edward asintio levemente.


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Edward

Vi a Jacob marchase hacia afuera de nuevo, mi hija no dejaba de imaginarse diferentes maneras de vengarse de Leah a cual mas cruel.

- ¿Se puede saber quien te ha enseñado todas las cosas que se te están pasando por la cabeza para vengarte?- pregunte sentándome al lado de Nessie.

- Tío Emmet siempre gasta bromas, además no es muy bueno dejar que tu niña vea videosjuegos con sangre ,ni pelis de terror. Puede que sea en parte vampiro pero también soy humana.

- Leah no te ha hecho nada malo- dije cogiendo la mano de mi Bella cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- Edward, ha besado a Jacob- dijo Bella.

- Y a saber si han hecho algo mas en estos últimos quince años, podría incluso haber pequeños lobitos correteando por Forks y nosotros sin saberlo- dijo Emmett.

Edward dile a Emmet que esquive la videosconsola que Leah le va a lanzar.- pensó Jacob desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Emmett ten cuidado.

- ¿Con qu... AY-

Leah le lanzo la consola a la cabeza, y aunque no le había dolido el golpe si lo había hecho ver roto esta. Se levanto de la silla y miro hacía atrás

Me levante de la silla y fui hasta Emmett para detenerle.

- ¡Yo la mato!

- ¡Soy yo la ofendida y encima tengo que aguantar que me mates!- grito Leah acercándose a nosotros.

Bella se levanto rápidamente y detuvo el avance de Leah, esta le miro a los ojos con repulsión.

- No os peleeis por favor- rogó Esme con angustia. Nuestra madre no soportaba que nos hiciéramos daños, para ella todos nosotros eramos sus hijos pequeños.

Hice que Emmett se volviera a sentar, después avance hasta Leah y la lleve hasta el sofá.

- Debemos convivir en paz, somos todos ya muy mayores para pelearnos, si hemos sabido convivir durante quince años ¿Por que no ahora?

- Fácil Edward, por que tu mocosa era una niñita que necesitaba ser protegida y aunque a regañadientes no peleábamos pero ahora es toda una mujer y se comporta como tal aun cuando tu la veas como tu bebe- explico Leah.

- Y ti te vemos todos como una perra y no decimos nada- dijo Nessie levantandose de la silla.

- Nena, ahora no tendrá a Jacob para defenderte, así que no insultes si no quieres que te de una buena paliza.

- intentalo, pero ten en cuenta que estoy rodeada de mi familia.

- Y esta familia no permitirá que insultes sin razón alguna a nuestros amigos- dije cogiendo a mi hija en brazos y llevándomela rápidamente a su habitación.

Ella pataleaba para que la soltase, pero no era rival para mi fuerza. Mi hija me gritaba insultos de todo tipo.

Al llegar a su cuarto entre, cerré la puerta y la solté en la cama con cuidado.

- ¡¿Por que has hecho eso?- me grito incorporándose en la cama.

- Te estabas pasando, no se ha de insultar a los amigos.

- ¡Ella dejo de ser mi amiga en el momento en que se fue con Jacob!

- Cariño, ella ante todo no deja de ser tu amiga.

- Me quito a la persona que mas quería.

- Algún día comprenderás la razón de que Jacob se marchara, y que Leah y Seth se fueran con él, mientras tanto estas castigada en tu habitación.

- ¿Por que?

- Como dice la policía, por intento de asesinato, y planear cortar ciertas partes masculinas de alguien, además de alboroto, en la zona común de nuestra casa. Si no te gusta el castigo, haré que Emmett te lleve a ver juegos para su consola.

Ella fue a decir algo, pero se lo pense mejor, ella sabía perfectamente cuanto podía Emmet tardar en buscar el juego perfecto, se podría ir hasta china incluso solo para poder jugar.

Me marche de la habitación de mi hija y baje para ir al salón. Al llegar u torbellino de pensamientos me mareo. Como siempre hacía cuando estaba con mi familia y ahora que tenía a Bella ella levanto un escudo en mi familia para no escucharles. Le articulé un gracias a mi esposa y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá junto a Leah.

- Una ultima cosa, Nessie esta castigada sin salir de su cuarto durante toda la noche, después le llevaremos la comida, y si sale se ira con Emmett a comprarse el ultimo juego de coches que esta en Japón.

- Oh si, por fin no iré solo a buscar el juego- dijo Emmett con alegría.

- Grandullón, sabes que existe algo llamado internet y en el cual puedes mandar a que te lo traigan ¿No?- dijo Jacob que se encontraba sentado al lado de mi hermano.

- Lo se, pero mi esposa se anima aun mas a volver si he pasado fuera de casa unos días.

- Esta bien Emmett los demas no queremos escuchar tu explicacion- dije agradecido de que Bella hubiera levantado el escudo. En momentos como ese Emmett solia pensar ciertas cosas que no me gustaba escuchar.

- Niños la cena esta lista ayudadme poner la mesa para que nuestros invitados puedan comer- dijo Esme mientras salia de la cocina con un mantel para la mesa.

Bueno, al menos ella estab feliz de poder usar tosos sus muebles. Con Nessie normalmente comia en la cocina , por que no queria ensuciar nada. Ademas comia poco por que no necesitaba tanta comida, pero si sangre. Esme se alegraba de que los lobos tubieran mucha hambre y poder alimentarlos.

Desde fuera pareciamos una familia totalmente normal. Mi querida familia.

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos por leerme, esta es una historia que siempre me ha encantado saber, pues no sale nada sobre el después de Jacob y Nessie. **

**Los siento por borrar la historia, pero le di sin querer a borrarla y lo unico que queria era borrar el cap. **

**Este cap es un poco corto lo se , pero en breve subo otro. **

**Dejar Reviews plis!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pov, Jacob

Después de cenar y cuando ya se hizo muy tarde, Esme nos enseño nuestras habitaciones, que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Jamas había visto una casa tan grande, ni la de Forks era así. Refiriéndome al tamaño, pues todo parecía casi igual.

Me despendí de mis amigos y me meti en la habitación. Fui hasta la cama y me acosté en ella.

Necesitaba dormir, estaba muy cansado. Cuando Alice y Esme me llamaron para contarme la supuesta idea de Edward, me dispuse a ir por Leah y Seth y pedirle que se vinieran conmigo. En ese momento nos encontrábamos en Brasil, partimos en nuestra forma lupina y corrimos directo hacía aquí. Paramos en algunos bosques para descansar, o al menos para que ellos descansaran, pues desde la llamada lo unico que veia al cerrar los ojos era la dulce cara de Nessie. Mi pequeña...

De nuevo volvieron a mis los recuerdo, exactamente un día en particular, cuando Nessie me dijo que me quería...

**Hacia dos día que mi querida Nessie había cumplido los quince años. Ella había pasado de ser una niña a una adolescente.**

**Ella llamo mi cuarto y la deje entrar, yo buscaba una ropa que ponerme porque el duendecillo, me había dejado algo que no me gustaba. Se acerco por detrás y me abrazo con fuerza. **

**- Ten cuidado no me vayas a partir las costillas, Enana- le dije en un tono divertido. **

**- Como si eso te preocupara, se que al final te curaras rápidamente. **

**- Puede, pero duele. **

**Ella rió divertida y eso me dejo atontado. Desde hacía algún tiempo ella me hacia sentir de una manera diferente, no como un hermano mayor, sino como alguien que se estuviera enamorando. Y eso me gustaba. **

**- Jacob me gustaría decirte algo, es importante- dijo Nessie poniéndose seria, y ruborizada. **

**- Dime pequeña ¿Que te pasa?- le pregunte preocupado. **

**- Yo... veras... a mi... **

**- Espera, parate un momento, respira hondo y di tranquilamente sin tartamudear que te pasa, sabes que cuando te pones así no te entiendo- dije mientras la agarraba de la mano y nos sentamos en mi cama. **

**Nessie guardo silencio, pero esta vez en ve de hablar, puso su mano en mi mejilla, cero los ojos y me mostró algo. Eran imagenes de mi, momentos que habíamos pasado juntos desde que naciera, pero a medida que iba creiendosu manera de mirarme se volvió distinta. Eso me asusto. **

**Ella paro cuando llego el momento en que me abrazo fuertemente por detrás. **

**- Jacob yo te quiero, cada vez que me abrazas siento que necesito mas, si besas en la mejilla deseo algo distinto. Tu sola presencia me hace enloquecer sabiendo que no te tengo, que no eres mio. **

**Me levante de la cama de un salto y la mire con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se levanto, se acerco a mi y me beso. Sus labios eran cálidos, su aliento dulce. Mi cuerpo llameaba, no solo parecía querer un beso, si no algo más. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, una de ellas se metió bajo mi camiseta. Yo la acerque aun mas a mi, pero entonces escuche un grito. **

**Aparte a Nessie de mi y me aleje todo lo que pude de ella. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y en el umbral estaba Edward, furioso, en ese momento parecía verdaderamente un vampiro. **

**Levante las manos en señal de disculpa, pero el avanzo hacía a mi dando zancadas. **

**- No hice nada, lo juro. **

**- ¡Jacob Black ¿Por que tengo que aguantar que tu hocico se meta en mi vida y que besas a las personas que no debes?**

**- Te digo que no fui yo, ella me beso, yo no hice nada. **

**- ¡Pero tampoco la apartaste de ti!**

**- Edward, no me lo esperaba, no sabia lo que hacia, de verdad no tenía intencion de besarla. **

Edward y yo seguimos discutiendo hasta que derivo en una pelea y entonces vinieron Emmett, Seth, Jasper, y Carlisle para calmarnos.

Mis parpado me pesaban, tenía mucho sueño, así que finalmente, me dormí.

Pov Bella

Edward me tenia envuelta entre sus firmes brazos, había pasado toda la noche con nuestras cabeza pegadas, mirando mis recuerdos humanos, en mi mente. Cada momento que había pasado a su lado, incluso cuando Jacob me mantuvo viva en ese tiempo en el que Edward se había ido. Aunque he de decir que esos recuerdos los había pasado rápido porque no quería ver como mi Edward se tensaba al ver a Jacob intentar conquistarme y ver como casi lo consigue si no hubiera sido por Alice que llego para ver si estaba viva.

De pronto un grito resonó por toda la casa, asustado nos levantamos corriendo y nos dirigimos hacia la planta de arriba, pues de allí parecía venir. Alguien parecía discutir sobre algo de ropa. Al acercarnos Edward y yo descubrimos que eran Leah y Alice. Esta ultima sostenía unas prendas en su regazo.

_- ¿Que les pasa?_

- Leah se a asustado al ver a Alice entrar en su habitación, ella solo quería dejarle algo de ropa porque hoy tenemos la presentación del nuevo curso en el instituto. Solo quería que pareciera formal, pero Leah ha gritado al ver a Alice tan cerca de ella. La pequeña duendecillo tenia su cara muy cerca de la otra por que quería ver si el color de la ropa le vendría bien con el tono de su piel- me explico Edward rápidamente.

Asentí y después me dirigía hacia ambas mujeres, ambas discutían fuertemente y Leah aun no se había alterado tanto como para ponerse a temblar y transformase en loba.

- Ya basta, despertareis a los demás- dije suavemente.

- Callate chupasangre aquí la duende me quería comer.

- Ya te lo he dicho solo quería comprobar que el color de la ropa le sentaba bien al tono de tu piel, además no me gusta los lobos como alimento, saben raro.

Edward y yo reímos por lo que ella había dicho, Leah gruño enfadada y se cruzo de brazos, entonces Jacob salio de su habitación con solo unos pantalones. Ni si quiera me extrañe, desde que se había convertido en un hombre lobo, no necesitaba abrigo, pues su temperatura era de mas de 45 grados.

Edward le miro de arriba a abajo, y gruño algo parecido a "como no". Tenía que darle crédito a mi amigo, sabia como hacer enfadar a mi marido de uno forma que solo él conocía.

- Edward te importaría ponerte algo mas de ropa encima- dijo Edward apartando la mirada de Jacob.

- Si por favor, no me quiero quedar ciega- dijo Leah.- Ya es mas que suficiente tener que aguantarte.

- Oh vamos chicos- dije volviéndome a Leah- Sois novios, lo normal es que deseéis estar cerca el uno del otro.

Leah me miro de una forma extraña, Edward se tenso y Jacob gruño. La situación se estaba poniendo un tanto incomoda. Mire a Edward a los ojos, pero el parecía perdido en algunos pensamientos.

- Sera mejor que nos vistamos- dijo Jacob de improviso.

Leah asintió, cogió la ropa del regazo de Alice y se metió en su habitación, Jacob también se metió en la suya, lo que nos dejo a los demás solos en el pasillo.

- Bella, vamos a vestirnos- me dijo Edward llevandome hasta las escaleras.

- Edward ¿Qué has leído en la mente de Jacob y Leah?

- Bella, estoy seguro de que algo estaban pensando, pero sus ideas iban tan rápidas y eran tan cambiantes que no conseguí pillar nada.

- No piensas decirme nada ¿Verdad?

- Creo que Alice nos dejo la ropa preparada ya.

Edward, mi querido esposo, algo ocultaba y sin dudas no me lo diría a menos que fuera necesario. Pero al final lo averigua y si él no me lo decía seria Jacob. Me solté de la mano de Edward y fui directa al cuarto de mi amigo, mi marido no me detuvo, simplemente suspiro al verme subir.

- ¡El no te dirá nada!- me grito.

No le hice caso, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando, la curiosidad me comía por dentro.

Llame a la puerta de Jacob, él abrió para ver quien era.

- Hola Bella- me saludo.

- Jacob necesito hablar contigo y es urgente.

Él me indico que pasara, entre la habitación y me senté en la cama. Cerro la puerta y se volvió para mirarme.

- Dispara, te escucho.

- Jacob, por que gruñiste y Leah me miro de forma extraña antes.

- ¿Te lo ha contado Edward?

- No.

- Muy bien por que yo tampoco te lo pienso decir, y si hay algo más habla, si no vete, me quiero duchar.

- Jacob por favor, eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo, confió en ti y quiero que tu confíes en mi, así que por favor te pido que me lo cuentes.

- Bella, ¿era tu amigo cuando me imprime de tu hija?¿Era tu amigo cuando me pediste que te besara?¿Acaso era tu amigo cuando te consolé en aquella época en la que Edward se marcho? Admitelo, solo fui tu amigo al principio, después pase de ser alguien con quien quería estar, pase por ser la persona que querías y mas tarde la persona que tu hija necesitaba.

- Pero ahora eres mi amigo.

- ¿Estas segura? Bella primero me pides que no bese a Leah delante de Nessie, después que muestre mi amor por ella. Tus cambios de humor son como latigazos para mi. Decidete de un vez.

- ¿Quieres a Leah?

Su cuerpo se tenso visiblemente, me desvió la mirada, pero pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña.

- Respondeme- exigí en un susurro acercándome a él y arriconandole entre la puerta y yo.

- Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, si no te das cuenta no es mi problema.

Cogi su rostro entre mis brazos y le hice mirarme.

- ¿De verdad te imprimaste de mi hija o solo fue un juego para olvidarme?

- Bella, no se como puedes llegar a ser tan cortita de mente a veces, ahora deja el interrogatorio, quiero ducharme.

- Jacob¿Estas despierto?- llamo Nessie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Jacob se asusto de pronto, comenzó a mirar hacia todas parte, me empujo apartándose de la puerta y en un movimiento fluido me agarro por detrás y me tapo la boca con la mano.

Jamas hubiera permitido que nadie me agarrara así pero Jacob parecía realmente asustado y fuera de sitio, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia y en cualquier momento podría transformarse. Comenzó a respira hondo y a soltar el aire suavemente.

- Jacob me molesta seguir en esta posición- le dije.

- Por favor Bella, llevate a Nessie de aquí, no quiero hablar con ella, no estoy preparado para hablar con ella. Dile que aun duermo o que estoy en la ducha, pero haz que se vaya, te lo pido por favor- hablo Jacob muy rápido y en un susurro. - Esta bien, pero sueltame.

Jacob me soltó y se metió en el baño. Suspire y salí de la habitación encontrandome con mi hija de frente.

- Hola Nessie cariño¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto a mi hija.

- Venia a ver a Jacob- me contesto ella sonrojándose- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar con Jacob, pero al final me he tenido que ir, se quiere duchar y después bajar.

- oh bueno, pues bajemos entonces.

Nessie y yo bajamos al salón donde nos esperaban nuestra familia y Seth, aunque al el, despues de todo lo pasado podría decir que también pertenecia a mi familia.

- Bella, ¿desde cuando eres tu la atrevida?- me pregunto Emmett.

- ¿Atrevida?

Emmet señalo mi ropa, y yo me mire, al ver mi pijama crei ponerme roja, pero al ser un vampiro mis mejillas no se podría coloradas por la vergüenza.

- Vete a cambiar Bella, Edward te espera en tu cuarto, rapido- me dijo Alice.

Yo le hize caso y subi rapidamente arriba, como había dicho Alice, mi marido me esperaba en nuestra habitacion sentado en la cama.

- Y a estas aquí chica olvidadiza- me dijo nada mas entrar.

- Hola- le salude, dirigiendome hacia la cama.

Edward me ofrecio mi ropa y yo la cogi. Entonces me beso en la mejilla y se fue de al habitacion dejandome sola.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Nessie

Mi padre bajó por las escaleras e inmediatamente después Leah y Jacob. Ninguno de los dos me miró, simplemente fueron detrás de mi padre, siguiendole.

- Hola hermanita- saludo Seth- Jacob ¿Has dormido bien?

- No, he tenido pesadillas sobre una plaga de rubias- dijo Jacob.

Mi tía Rose le hecho una mirada asesina, yo sonreí. Jacob parecía haber nacido para molestarla.

- Perro ve a buscar un hueso y haber si te pierdes- dijo Rose mirando hacia otro lado.

- Niños por favor- rogó Esme mientras nos ponía el desayuno- A comer.

Jacob y Leah se acercaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron.

- Escuchad atentamente todo el mundo- pidió Carlisle- Vamos a decir el papel de cada uno, o por lo menos a recordarlo.

Después de treinta años, y aunque parezca extraño, por fin iba a ir al instituto. Mi familia me había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber y mucho más. Hoy iba a ser mi primer día de instituto y estaba ilusionadisima por conocer a gente nueva, hacer amigos...

- Seth, tienes dieciséis años y eres el hermano pequeño de los mellizos Leah y Jacob...

Una idea se me paso por la cabeza, mi padre enarco las cejas y yo simplemente la exprese en voz alta.

- Esto abuelo, Si Leah y Jacob se hacen pasar por hermanos mellizos ¿como van a poder estar en clase sin coquetear entre ellos?

Jacob dejo de beber su zumo y me miro a los ojos, Leah hizo lo mismo, pero su mirada reflejaba sorpresa y asco.

- Nessie, mi pequeña ¿no has pensado que al ser hermanos podrán abrazarse, mostrarse cariño y darse besos en las mejillas, sin que levanten sospechas?

Guarde silencio ante la respuesta de mi abuelo, él tenía razón. Siempre la tenía.

Mi madre bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se situó junto a mi padre. Entonces, mi abuelo continuo como si no le hubiera interrumpido.

- Bella, Emmett y Alice, vienen de un orfanato, fueron adoptados alrededor de los diez años por que Esme no podía tener hijos y los deseaba. Rosalie y Jasper sois también mellizos y después los siguen vuestros hermanos pequeños Edward y Renesmee. Los Halle sois los sobrinos de Esme, vuestros padre tuvieron un accidente y el único familiar vivo era ella.

- Muy bien- dijo Jacob mirando fijamente a mi abuelo- ¿Y las edades y los cursos?

- Nessie y Seth quince. Jacob, Leah, Bella, Alice y Edward diesiceis. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet diecisiete.

Jacob asintió, pensativo. Cogió las cosas de sus desayuno y se las llevo a la cocina. Esme le siguio, seguramente para indicarle donde dejarlo. Leah en cambio se quedo sentado con su mirada fija en mi.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte bruscamente- Se que soy hermosa, pero no es para que un lobo se me quede mirando.

- Nessie- susurro mi padre en modo de advertencia.

- Pobre niña pequeña, si supiera la verdad de todo lo que aquí pasa- dijo Leah levantandose de la silla, cogiendo sus platos y llevándolos para la cocina.

- Espera, ¿que quieres decir con eso?- le pregunte curiosa.

- Nada de nada- me dijo ella desde la cocina- Simplemente digo que si supieras lo que aquí pasa enloquecerias.

Mi padre se levanto del sofá y fue hacia la cocina, curiosa le segui y vi como el cogia a Leah por el brazo. Ella no se inmuto, solo le miro a los ojos y espero a que hablara.

- Cierra la boca Leah, si ella se entera te juro que dejare que te descuartize, o lo que quiera que ella desee- amenazo mi padre.

- Lo primero, tu preciosa niña nos esta escuchando, y lo segundo es que lo divertido sera que no querrá matarme a mi si no al él.

Carlisle apareció a mi espalda y con el sigilo de cualquier vampiro fue junto a mi padre y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ese gesto le pareció tranquilizar, porque solto a Leah.

- ¿Me estais escondiendo algo?- le pregunte. - Decídmelo

- Si, Jacob y yo estamos demasiado enamorados- dijo Leah al mirar a Jacob- No nos queremos, nos amamos.

Jacob se estremecio levemente, mi padre suspiro.

- Vamonos, tenemos que ir a clase- dijo mi padre

Pov Edward

Después de recoger la mochila para el instituto nos fuimos al garaje. Yo iria en mi nuevo Volvo ultimo modelo con Rosalie, Jasper y Nessie. Emmett cogeria el mercedes y con el irian Bella y Alice. Por ultimo los lobos irían en un audi que a Jacob le habíamos comprado.

Todos nos montamos en los coches y nos pusimos en camino.

- ¿Crees que los perros se habrán enterado de su papel?- pregunto Rosalie mientras miraba el paisaje.

- Son listos y estoy seguro que sabrán lo que hacer- le conteste a mi hermana.

- Sobre todo Leah, ella se pasa de lista- dijo Nessie furiosa.

- Pequeña, ¿sabes que si permaneces por mas rato enfadada te saldrán arrugas? Y eso lo digo por las dos.

Rosalie dio un pequeño grito y comenzó a buscar en su bolso para sacar un espejo para poder mirarse. Jasper se rió de ella por su actitud.

- Tu riete, pero Edward tiene razón, ya me han salido algunas arrugas- le contesto Rosalie.

- Tía Rose, a la única que a lo mejor le podrán salir arrugas soy yo- intervino mi hija aburrida- Tu eres una vampira, la vampira mas hermosa.

Rosalie sonrió por el comentario de mi hija y la abrazo con fuerza.

_Tu hija sale a Bella, es tan considerada por decirme esas cosas_.

- Mas bien se parece a Emmett, hará lo que sea para evitar tu rabieta- le conteste mientras aceleraba, al parecer Emmet había comenzado una especia de carrera y por orgullo no queria quedar el ultimo.

- Edward eres muy malo, Emmett no dice esas cosas para evitar la rabieta.

- No Rosalie, también te lo dice para poder hacer cosas de adultos- dijo Jasper.

Adivinando lo que haría, Rosalie le dio en la cabeza y después se cruzo de brazos enfadada. Nessie diviso entonces la entrada del instituto y yo me dirigí hacia ella.

Cuando aparcamos, salimos del coche. Como suponía, los pensamiento de todos los alumnos se vieron interrumpidos por nuestra llegada. Todos admiraba nuestra belleza, mi familia se ciñio al plan.

- Hey Halle, llegasteis los últimos- dijo Emmett- Edward, eres muy lento.

- Emmett dejales en paz, eres demasiado competitivo- le riñio mi esposa

Después de esta pequeña conversión nos dirigimos hacia la recepción para que nos dieran nuestros planes de estudios. Al terminar salimos de la oficina.

- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto mi pequeña- ¿A donde vamos?

- Debemos ir a la clase que nos toca, normalmente en estos primero día los profesores nos presentan la asignatura y sus objetivos- le conteste.

- Mi primera clase es... Lengua.

- Igual que la mía- dijo Seth sonriendo felizmente.

- Lo sabemos, teneis las mismas clases, eso es para que os vigileis el uno al otro- les conteste.

_¿Eso es para que vigile que Nessie no se meta en ningún problema y no se coma a nadie?_

Sonreí a Seth y él asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos a clase- dije.

Mi primera clase era mates y la compartia con Jacob. Ambos nos despedimos para ir a nuestra clase. Sus pensamientos era extraños, una y otra vez repetía las palabras que Leah habái dicho esta mañana sobre él. No le quiero, el amo.

- Jacob¿ Qué te preocupa?

- Ya lo sabes lector de mentes- me contesto sin mirarme.

- Lo leo, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Te preocupa que Leah te ame?

- Me preocupa, que aun no haya encontrado a su imprimacion- me contesto en un susurro mirando a los ojos- Ella necesita olvidar alguna cosas dolorosas y eso solo lo conseguirá si se imprima, pero una vez me dijo que a lo mejor ella era ya un punto genético muerto antes de transformarse y que por eso a lo mejor no se imprimaria.

Me preocupa que tenga razón y que lo único que tenga sea yo.

- Leah ya encontrara a su imprimacion, ella ahora es feliz, a lo mejor ni a nacido aun su alma gemela.

- O a nacido y a muerto antes de que ella naciera.

Iba a contestarle algo, pero llegamos a nuestra clase y tuvimos que entrar. Nos sentamos juntos y guardamos silencio. Durante media hora escuche, pero ya no podía más. Era una y otra vez el mismo discurso de principio de curso. ¿De donde se sacaban esta gente las cosa?¿Del gran libro del discurso del profesor?

Me reí de mi propio chiste, por lo que Jacob me tuvo que dar un codazo para hacerme callar sin que llegara a interrumpir la clase.

_Cullen,¿podría aparentar ser una persona normal?_

Cogí su cuaderno, arranque una hoja de papel y escribí: _te he de recordar que no soy una persona. _

_- Lo se, pero haz de aparentar ser humano, ¿Acaso tu papi no te enseño ha hacer eso?_

_- Si, pero veces yo también me aburro- le conteste en el papel. _

_- Dios santo Edward, algun día conseguiré comprenderte, mientras intenta ser un libro abierto. _

_- Quien no es un libro abierto eres tu, ¿Por que le dijiste a mi hija que no la querías cuando era evidente lo contrario?¿Por que me pides que le oculte la verdad de tus sentimientos?_

_- ¡¿Y que quieres que yo haga?- _me grito Jacob mentalmente-_ Ni yo mismo se lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, en esos días no sabia que hacer, necesitaba huir para poder ver la situación realmente. _

De pronto el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó, Jacob se levanto con agilidad y salio de la clase sin esperarme. Por fortuna podría pillarlo en la siguiente clase para terminar nuestra conversión, si es que podíamos, por que también compartiamos la clase con Bella y Alice.

Cogí la nota y la rompí en trocitos muy pequeños,la tire a la papelera y me fui de la clase directo a la próxima. Al llegar a esta me encontre con que Bella y Alice se había sentado juntas y Jacob me había dejado un asiento libre a su lado.

Alice se volvió hacia detrás para poder hablar con nosotros, Bella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Que tal vuestra primera hora de clase?- nos pregunto Alice.

- Aburrida- le conteste- Parece que los discursos se lo sacan del libro del profesor aburrido.

- Edward eso no es gracioso, suenas a un viejo de.. no se ... ciento treinta y nueve años- dijo Bella guiñandome el ojo- ¿Y a ti que te ha parecido la clase Jacob?

- Amargante,¿Se puede saber de quien fue la estupenda idea de que fuera al colegio de nuevo?

- Fue de Esme, ella pensó que te gustaría graduarte, ya que con todo lo que paso hace algunos años no pudiste hacerlo.

- De verdad Alice adoro a Esme, pero te aseguro que pagaría dinero para que me dieran el titulo simplemente,¿Acaso no podéis hacerlo?- pregunto Jacob con un tono amargo.

- Lo siento lobo, pero tenemos el suficiente dinero en la casa como para que los habitantes de una isla viva cómodamente durante unos diez años y no quiero del dinero que hay en el banco- se disculpo mi hermana divertida- Además, Esme pretende colgar en la pared un titulo universitario tuyo que sea legal, así que ve sacando matriculas de honor.

- Ni muerto, sanguijuela- susurro.

- Al menos aquí los supuesto muerto vivientes nos hemos sacado un titulo en medicina- le conteste- Hazlo por Esme, por favor.

_Esta bien, por que Esme, es la persona mas dulce y buena que conozco, aunque mas bien es la vampira que no humana... Aunque una vez fue humana y ... Cullen tu sabes a que me refiero. _

- Totalmente Jacob - le conteste en un susurro.

Por fin comenzo la clase. Bella y Alice se volvieron hacia la profesora de Lengua. Ella pronuncio los nombres de todo y al fijarse en Jacob y en mi pude notar como sus mejillas enrojecian. Después ella dio un discurso, que no escuche por que de nuevo le mande una notita a Jacob.

_- ¿Durante esto últimos quince años has podido pensar en la situación o disfrutar del mundo?_

_- Las dos cosas- me contesto mentalmente. _

_- ¿Y a que razonamiento as llegado con el tema de Nessie y tu?_

_- Vamos Cullen, no lo quieres saber de verdad. _

_- Diemelo Jacob, por favor necesito saber la respuesta.¿Amas a mi hija o la sigues viendo como a una niña?_


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Jacob

_- Dimelo Jacob, por favor necesito saber la respuesta.¿Amas a mi hija o la sigues viendo como a una niña?_

Al leer lo ultimo que había escrito mi corazón se paralizo por un momento. Esa misma pregunta me la había estado haciendo durante los ultimo quince años.

Los primeros años de la vida de Nessie lo único que me había preocupado era si ella era feliz.

Después de que los Vulturis se marcharan, ni pequeñaja y yo habíamos disfrutado de la vida como auténticos niños. Ella creció al ritmo que el mitad chupasangre nos había dicho. Charlie no seguía visitando con frecuencia, incluso Renee había venido a ver su hija y a su nieta.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que comencé a preocuparme cuando cumplió los siete años, en ese tiempo pensé que Nessie me vería como algo más y que yo a ella igual, pero al no pasar me despreocupe y vivi feliz.

Entonces al comenzar a llegar a su cumpleaños quince todo cambio. Poco a poco la deje de ver como una niña, y eso me asustó. Ella no parecía dar muestras de que me viera de otra manera. Me fui alejando hasta que llego un momento en que pensé hacer aquello que finalmente hice.

Decidí irme a otro sitio un par de semanas, pero solo al pasar el cumpleaños de ella. Unos día después me lo confeso y no se por que eso me llevo a entrar en pánico. Yo la quería y ella me quería ¿Que problema había? Fácil no sabia si la quería como mi pequeña niña o como la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Edward cogió la nota que yo ocultaba entre mis manos y escribio algo.

_- ¿Se puede saber en que piensas?_

_- Si tu ya lo sabes¿Por que preguntas?_

_- Por que es de buena educación, ¿Me piensas responder? _

Como acto si algo me hubiera pinchado me levante del asiento y le dije a la profesora que no encontraba bien y que si podía ir al servicio. Ella se compadecio de mi y me dejo ir. Al llegar a la puerta mire a Edward y este me hecho una mirada de furia.

Anduve por los pasillo solitarios, sin saber a donde ir.

¿Quería a Nessie? Por supuesto ella era... No, solo es una niña pequeña, una niña que se enamorara de un humano.

Seguí con esos mismos pensamientos hasta que llegue al servicio de chicos, cuando de pronto me choque con alguien que salia del servicio.

- Ay... mierda- dijo el chico al caer al suelo.

Maldita sea, el muy tonto se había chocado y se había caído. Mire al chico y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Gracias- me dijo al ayudarle.

Cuando se levanto lo mire de arriba a abajo, media igual que Edward, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro y su pelo castaño oscuro. La piel era de un tono dorado.

El chico podía competir en fuerza conmigo.

- Hola, me llamo Lucas, ¿y tu?

- Jacob.

- Oh vaya eres uno de los chicos nuevos,

- Si, ahora si me dejas voy al servicio.

- Ok ya nos veremos por los pasillos.

Lucas se fue y yo me metí en el servicio. El chico parecía ser agradable, humano... De nuevo volvi a pensar en Nessie. A ella le gustaría seguramente un chico como Lucas.

- No empieces a juntar a mi hija con algún tío- dijo Edward a mi espalda.

Al parecer me había seguido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte volviéndome.

- Le dije a la profesora que yo también tenía que salir y te seguí.

- Maldito vampiro cotilla, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a meterte donde no te llaman?

- El día en que aprendas a silenciar tus pensamientos, sera el día en que no los escuches, por dios Jacob tu no piensas gritas como un poseso.

- Si tu lo dices- le conteste volviendo al espejo del lavabo- Edward, ¿Cuanto te costo darte cuenta de que de verdad amabas a Bella y no solo la quería como a una amiga?

Mi pregunta hizo que sus ojos vagaran a través de los recuerdos, viendo imagenes pasadas.

- Supongo que en el mismo momento en que la vi, pero no lo quise ver- me contesto volviendo en si- La he amado siempre, me importa mas que a mi propia vida. Ella es la razón de mi existencia.

- Ella es quien te sostiene, tu mundo entero. Por muy lejos que estés la sentiras muy dentro de ti. Sabrás lo que siente. Ella sera todo lo que tu necesitas. Tu vida y tu muerte, la persona por la que lo perderás todo si algo le pasara.

- Jacob acabas de responderte a ti mismo y a mi, haz lo que tengas que hacer ahora que sabes la respuesta- me dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Se lo diré a la hora de la comida- susurre.

Salí del servicio con Edward a mi lado y volvimos a clase.

Por una vez en mi vida las horas pasaron rápidas para mi y por fin llego la hora de comer algo. Estaba impaciente y hambriento, así opte por ir a al cafetería a comer algo rápidamente y depués ir a por Nessie.

Al llegar vi a la rubia con Emmett y Jasper, les salude con la mano y fui directo a la cola. Cogí algo de comida y me senté con ellos.

- Hola Jake, ¿Que tal te ha ido?- pregunto Emmett.

- Bien.

- Perro sientate lejos de mi no vaya a ser que se me pegue tu tufo a mi ropa- gruño la rubia por lo bajo.

- No te preocupes, yo no quiero que se me pegue le estupidez.

Rosalie bufo, y miro hacia otro lado. Emmett me guiño un ojo, pero luego volvió a su conversación con Jasper sobre caza.

Yo en cambio me puse a comer.

Los demás Cullen llegaron, todos excepto la persona que deseaba ver. Leah y Seth también llegaron. Ella cogió una bandeja con comida y se puso a mi lado. Seth se situó al lado de Edward, pobre chico, el adoraba a su querido hermano chupasangre.

De pronto note como alguien se acercaba, su olor era dulce y cálido. Mire hacia la puerta y vi como Nessie llegaba. Ella reía con alguien, sonreí como un tonto, hasta que vi con quien se reia. Lucas. Ella le tenía agarrado por el brazo, además, él llevaba algunos libros de Nessie en su brazo libre.

_Chupasangre ¿Se puede saber que hacen agarrados?_

Edward en ese momento hablaba con Bella de alguna cosa, pero nada más preguntarle giro la cabeza hacia Nessie. Frunció el ceño y después me miro.

-Son amigos Jake tranquilizate- susurro Edward rápidamente.

- Y un cuerno, él tío ese podría hacerle daño, a lo mejor es un secuestrador, o algo por el estilo- le conteste entre dientes.

- Perrito si no te gusta que mi sobrinita salga con tíos, te aguantas- susurro la rubia- Ella tiene el mismo derecho a salir con él que el que tu tienes a salir con Leah.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?- pregunto Leah dejando de comer- No me dejáis comer tranquila con tanto cuchicheo.

- Lobita mira a Nessie, va acompañada de un humano- dijo Emmett


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Leah

- Lobita mira a Nessie, va acompañada de un humano- dijo el chupasangre grandote.

Gire mi cabeza hacia Reneesme, ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi, igual que él humano del que iba acompañado. Rodé mis ojos y el vampiro grandullón se rio de mi gesto.

Los susurros se acabaron, así que seguí comiendo como si nada. Malditos chupasangres, no tenían suficiente con no dejarme comer tranquila, si no que además me hacia mirar a un humano.

- Lobita aquí vienen, mira al chico- dijo de nuevo el chupasangre.

Yo no le hice caso, pero el me dio un codazo, le mire furiosa y para que me dejara en paz gire la cabeza para ver al humano. Este me devolvió la mirada y fue entonces cuando algo golpeo mi corazón.

Una ola de calor me golpeo, parecía como si me fuera a transformar pero mi cuerpo no temblaba, es más, ni siquiera podía recordar donde estaba mi cuerpo, solo estaba concentrada en él.

Todo lo que fui una vez quedo arrasado, pereció. El fuego lo quemo por completo, pero no deje ser yo. Ese mismo fuego se apagó para dar paso a algo completamente distinto. De no ser nada, mi alma comenzó a atarse y unirse al joven que miraba. Deje de ser un barco a la deriva. El centro de mi universo paso a ser él. Por él viviría, por él perdería.

Él era ahora todo lo que necesitaba y anhelaba.

- Él es... dije en un susurro.

- Mi amigo- dijo Nessie en voz alta presentado al joven - Se llama Lucas y nos hemos conocido en el pasillo.

- Hola... eh tu eres Jacob- dijo Lucas.

- Si- contesto el alfa.

- ¿Os conocéis?- le pregunto Nessie.

- Si nos encontramos cuando fui al servicio, él se tropezó conmigo y el muy tonto se callo al suelo- explico Jacob.

- Lucas sientate y come con nosotros- dijo Edward.

- Nessie sientate a mi lado- le dije.

Los Cullen me miraron fijamente. ¿Desde cuando les trataba como personas? Es mas ¿Desde cuando les llamaba por sus nombres?

- Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante- susurro Edward.

- ¿Dijiste algo Edward?- pregunto Nessie.

- Nada, estaba pensando en voz alta- contesto con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

¿Como podía hacer decir cosas sin que le pillaran?

De nuevo fije mi vista en el joven. Su piel estaba bronceada, y sus ojos azules brillaban. Él tenía un cuerpo atlético. Y además era...

- No existe mi media naranja ¿no Leah?- me murmuro Edward.

¿De que hablas?

Edward sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa suya que le salia torcida, Bella le miro y sonrió. ¿Como podía amar al vampiro cuando ella era humana?¿Como pudo soportar todo ese tiempo?

- Leah ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Jacob, yo levante la vista de mi plato y le mire.

Él se acerco a mi y me observó atentamente, después miro a Edward como buscando alguna respuesta de mi comportamiento.

- Si no lo estuviera viendo, no me lo creería- dijo Edward.

- ¿Que estas mirando que no te crees Edward?- le pregunte... amablemente.

Vale o había perdido un tornillo o había empezado a aceptar a los vampiros o...

- Espero que se te haya soltado un tornillo Leah por que dudo mucho que nos aceptes tan fácilmente- dijo Edward- Jacob mira si tiene fiebre por favor no vaya a ser que tenga algo malo.

Me levante de un salto antes de que Jacob tocara mi frente, les lance una mirada asesina y me largue de la cafetería.

No los soportaba más, todos me estaban mirando como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Por suerte la campana sonó, mire mi horario y me fui a clase de español. Escuche a alguien seguirme y al girarme vi que solo era Alice.

- Hola Leah, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupada.

- Perfectamente- le conteste entre dientes- ¿Por que me sigues?

- Tengo clase de español igual que tu, de verdad ¿Te pasa algo?

- No Alice, no me pasa nada.

- Entonces, ¿por que nos llamas por nuestros nombres? Me resulta chocante que la defensora de "matemos a todos los vampiros" nos nombre cuando antes te limitabas a decirnos chupasangre- susurro rápidamente.

- ¿Puedes ver el futuro del chico?- le pregunte de improviso.

- ¿De Lucas? No, al parecer ya se apegado demasiado a Nessie como para ver algo.

- ¿Ni siquiera un destello?

- Tuve uno nada mas entras él en la cafetería, pero después su futuro se perdió. ¿Te pasa algo con Lucas?

- ¿Le pasa algo a él ?

- No que yo sepa.

- Hola chicas, ¿También tenéis español?- pregunto Bella cuando se unió a nosotras.

Pov Edward

Volvimos a casa cuando terminamos el instituto, Esme nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa, y rápidamente fue arrastrada por Nessie hacía la cocina para contarle su día. Sonreí ante su emoción. Cada uno se fue a entretenerse en sus propias cosas, Emmett, Seth y Jasper revisaban la moto de este, Alice y Rosalie con el ordenador, Leah subió a su cuarto y Jacob se sentó en el sofá, con mi querida esposa.

- ¿Que tal te ha ido el día amor?- me pregunto Bella dulcemente.

- Bien, algo repetitiva, es lo mismo de siempre.

- Si ya me di cuenta, a pesar de que esta es la primera vez que repito- me contesto sonriendo- ¿Y tu Jacob?

- Amargante- gruño poniendo los pies encima de la mesa de cafe que había enfrente del sofá- No lo soporto.

- ¿El que?- pregunte- ¿El instituto o Lucas?

- Ambos- volvió a gruñí- ¿Quien se cree el niño ese para acercarse a Nessie?

- ¿Quien eras tu para acercarte a Bella aun sabiendo que ella estaba conmigo?

- Yo soy Jacob Black.

Enarque las cejas, ambos sabíamos que no me referia a eso, mi esposa nos miraba con un brillo de preocupación y curiosidad en sus ojos. Ella bajo su escudo para que pudiera leer su mente y me pregunto: ¿Que esta pasando aquí?Dimelo por favor Edward, sabes que me molesta que me guardes cosas.

- Bella te lo contare cuando Jacob te lo cuente, el secreto que guardo no me pertenece- le conteste sin dejar de mirar a Jacob a los ojos para ver su reacción.

Él simplemente me devolvió una mirada impasible, algo rara en él cuando Jacob era puro sentimiento.

- ¿Jacob me lo piensas contar?- pregunto Bella- Me muero de curiosidad y no aguanto más, deseo saber que es lo que escondéis vosotros dos.

- Esta bien Bella, te lo contare- cedió Jacob- pero lo único que te pido es que no me juzgues por lo que e hecho.

Mi Bella asintió, y Jacob fue a hablar hasta que se callo, su mirada iba dirigida hacía las escaleras, y de allí paso a la puerta de la cocina. En esta estaba Leah con su mano apoyada en la barandilla y Nessie con sus brazos cruzados.

Edward podías haberme avisado.

Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Qué le ibas a contar?- preguntaron Leah y Nessie al mismo tiempo.

Ellas se dirigieron miradas asesinas, después volvieron a mirar a Jacob y este me miraba a mi.

¿En que lio me acabas de meter Edward?¿Acaso no conoces a las mujeres? Ellas no pararan hasta que les diga lo que le iba a contar a Bella.

Divertido por la situación cogí a mi esposa de la mano y me levante. Ella frunció el ceño, pero yo la guié escaleras arriba hacia nuestra habitación y así dejar a los chicos arreglarse. Aunque conociendo a mi hija y a Leah la casa podria quedar en ruinas.

- Por cierto chicas, no destrocéis la casa ... ni al pobre Jacob- dije desde las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación cerré la puerta y mire a mi esposa, el brillo de preocupación y curiosidad estaba presente en sus ojos.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa Edward? Estoy muerta de la curiosidad y Jacob ya a dicho que se me puede contar.

Suspire sonoramente, esto iba a ser largo de contar y difícil de entender.

- Bella sientate, te pido que no grites, ni que se lo diga a nadie, ni siquiera a la familia, entendido.

- Si, pero cuentalo ya.

- Pues bien...

Y entonces comencé a contarle toda la historia desde el enamoramiento de Nessie hasta los últimos días.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Nessie

Jacob dirigía su mirada de mi a Leah, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo. Por un momento quise ir hacía él y consolarle, abrazarlo hasta que su miedo pasara, pero rápidamente me compuse. Le lance miradas asesinas, con el fin de que no se diera cuenta de que había dudado. Leah en cambio se mostraba impasible, pero después de unos minutos en silencio, ella dio unos pocos pasos hacía Jacob. Yo también los di acercándome a él.

- Ya esta bien no lo aguanto más- dijo Jacob levantandose- Nessie, no te comportes como una novia celosa, Leah tu tampoco.

- Perdona pero yo no siento celos- dije indignada y a la vez preocupada.

- Soy tu novia, Jacob, he de sentir celos- dijo la loba.

El tono de su voz sonaba automático, parecía como si ella lo hubiera repetido simplemente por costumbre en vez de por amor.

Él me miro a los ojos, estos parecían suplicar. Entonces las emociones llegaron a mi rostro, sentí pena. Di los únicos pasos que me quedaba para llegar a Jacob y fui abrazarle cuando un grito resonó por toda la casa. Me quede paralizada y asustada, parecía mi madre.

- ¡BELLA ESPERA!- grito mi padre- ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA!

Mi madre bajo veloz, agarro a Jacob por el cuello de su camiseta y lo elevo varios centímetros del suelo. Su mirada daba miedo.

- Bella sueltame antes de que me ahogue- rogó Jacob cogiendo la mano de mi madre e intentado soltarse de su agarre. Mi padre llego veloz y se puso al lado de mi madre.

- Bella querida tranquilizate, no va servir de nada que Jacob muera, si quieres verlo sufrir dejalo vivir.

- ¡¿PARA QUE DEJAR VIVIR A ESTE MALDITO PERRO?- grito mi madre- ¡Por su culpa mi hija lloro y le hizo mucho daño!- dijo bajando un decibelio en tono de sus gritos.

Por supuesto todos vinieron al salón por lo gritos de ella. Esme parecía muy preocupada, Rose encantada y los demás... ni siquiera quería mirarlos.

- ¿Que hizo el chucho?- pregunto Rose- ¿Podemos castralo para bajar sus humos, a mi no me importaría hacerlo, aunque pediré una compensación por aflijir un daño a mi vista por ver su desnudez.

- ¡Rose! Nadie va a hacer daño al pobre Jacob- regaño mi abuela- Bella cariño sueltale.

- No quiero, deseo matar a este perro.

- Mama te pido que sueltes a Jacob por favor.

Ella me miro, pero, por suerte para él, me hizo caso. Mi padre agarro a mi madre para no dejarla escapar.

- ¿Se puede saber que hice para que me agarraras por la camiseta?- pregunto Jacob.

- Se todo lo que paso desde hace quince años hasta ahora Jacob William Black.

- Entonces, como le dije a Edward hace quince años, perdona mi querida amiga por que no supe controlar las cosas que pasaron.

- Me replanteare el empezar a perdonarte pero ten en cuenta que los vampiros son buenos en la memoria y que no olvidare cada uno de los gritos, ni las lágrimas derramadas por mi hija.

Jacob poso su mirada en mi, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, pronuncio un lo siento tan imperceptible que dudaba de que lo hubiera dicho.

- Jo, ¿No hay pelea? Yo quería luchar- dijo Emmett.

- Emmett por favor no le pongas mas leña al asunto- dijo Alice- Jacob anda ven conmigo, quiero ordenar tu armario.

Bufe por la actitud de Alice, ella pasaba olimpicamente de la pelea, la situación pareció mas como si ellos se peleasen por la comida. Alice cogió la mano de Jacob y se fue a su habitación dejandonos a los demás en el salón.

Mi madre se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a gruñir, Rosalie y Esme fueron hacía la cocina. Los demás se sentaron en el suelo cerca de la tele para jugar a un nuevo videojuego. Leah en cambio se quedo allí parada con los brazos cruzados y mirando a mi padre.

- Yo que tu me iba con tu novio Lobita, no vaya a ser que Alice se lo coma- dije, la loba me paso su mirada de mi padre a mi con lentitud, parecía ida- Lobita, ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu novio?

Entonces hizo la cosa mas extraña que jamas pensé que haría, se sonrojo y soltó una risita. Sabia que era extraño en ella por que todos la miraron con la boca abierta.

Mi padre se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en la frente como comprobando que no tuviera fiebre.

- Papa eres un tempano de hielo, si esta enferma, no lo podrás saber de esa manera- le dije.

- Pues yo diría que esta ardiendo en fiebre, quizás rondando los 100 grados.

- Edward, ten en cuenta que tengo una temperatura mayor de lo normal, soy una loba- dijo la loba quitandose la mano de mi padre de la frente.

- Hablando de lobos quiero decirte algo, solo para orientarte- comenzó mi padre- Ven conmigo ha dar un paseo.

- Solo si prometes no comerme.

- Leah ¿Por que siempre lo haces todo tan difícil?- pregunto mi padre suspirando- ¿No podría confiar alguna vez en nosotros? Te hemos hemos ofrecido un montón de cosas todos estos años. Cuando Bella estaba embarazada y te separaste de la manada de Sam, Esme te ofreció una cama donde dormir, comida, duchas...

- Edward me estoy quedando en la habitación del ultimo piso, no he matado a Alice por mirarme de cerca y he dejado que tu hija me trate como una ladrona, ¿Que mas deseas de mi?- dijo la loba gruñendo las ultimas palabras.

- Quiero que intentes darte cuenta de que todo en esta vida no es morder a todo el mundo, aprende a tratarlos como personas.

- De acuerdo Edward, pero no intentes que os trate como humanos a vosotros los vampiros.

- Me conformo con que digas nuestros nombres Leah.

Mi padre sonrió divertido, la loba había comenzado hacia poco a nombrarlos y no solo decirnos chupasangre. Al menos había comenzado a cambiar, pero lo que no sabia era _¿a que se debe ese cambio?_

- Seguramente a la persona que ama- dijo mi padre, y sus palabras me dolieron.

Su cambio se debía a Jacob. el mismo Jacob que se encontraba arriba,en su habitación.

Dios me iba a volver loca, solo hacía un día que había llegado y ya había vuelto a alterar todo mi mundo. Durante estos quince años le había echado de menos, pero ahora que estaba aquí era aun mas insoportable, estar cerca de él y no tenerlo.

Pero claro él se encontraba terriblemente enamorado de la loba, algo que no entendía. Mi madre me hablo una vez de la imprimacion y lo que suponía. Esa era la razón por la que aquel día de hace quince años fui a ver a Jacob y le bese. Sabía perfectamente que le amaba y en ese beso creí que él también me amaba...

Después se va y me dejó con un dolor en mi corazón. _Mi vida, mi amor..._

- ... Tu imprimacion- dijo mi padre completando mis palabras.

Mi madre le miro, al igual que Leah y Seth. Ninguno de ellos sabía a que venía esas palabras, solo mi padre y yo.

- Vamos Leha y no tardes, Bella, y los demás, lobos y semivampiros, poneros hacer los deberes.

- Pero papa- me queje yo.

- Nada de pero papa, vosotros mocosos no tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo, necesitáis dormir. Vamos Leah.

Pov Edward

Nessie, se quejo un rato más, pero al final cogió su maleta y se puso a hacerlos, Seth se unió a ella, por solidaridad. Bella los supervisaba. Leah me siguió, nos metimos en el bosque alejándonos de la casa, no quería que nadie me escuchara hablar sobre lo qe tenía que decirle a Leah y con ese nadie me referís a Nessie.

- ¿Que quieres Edward?- me pregunto Leah cuando encontré el sitio perfecto para poder hablar.

- Se lo que ha pasado en el comedor, te estaba pbservando y leyendo el pensamiento.

- Muy bien Edward ¿y se puede saber lo que has visto y leido?

-A ti imprimandote de Lucas.

- Yo no me imprimado de Lucas, eso no ha pasado nunca.

- Leah, mirate, has cambiado.

- No lo he hecho.

- Leah has sentido como tu mundo entero era arrasado y como el se ponía enfrente tuya, él a sustituido tu mundo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te hizo Sam?

Vi la duda en los ojos de Leah.

- Mira no estaría dándote esta charla, pero se como eres y no reconoceras jamas que te has imprimado a menos que él lo diga- le explique- El es tu alma gemela, ahora podrás tener una vida humana.

-¿ Esto me lo dices para que haga como que dejo a Jacob y vuelvan a estar juntos?

- No Leah, nos has ayudado a pesar de que no querías, has estado a nuestro lado en el momento mas difícil de nuestras vida. Te aprecio mucho, te quiero como a cualquiera de mis hermanas y siento que he protegerte al igual que a ellas. Te considero parte de mi familia, y solo deseos tu felicidad.

- Edward yo...

- Leah eres malditamente cabezota y eso es bueno, pero no para no reconocer la verdad.

Por fin me calle, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Después de la conversión con Jacob me di cuenta de que si ella encontrara su imprimacion, su alma gemela no lo reconocería. Entonces va y aparece a Lucas y se imprima.

De pronto sentí como alguien se nos acercaba, no sabía quien era, puse a Leah detrás de mi por puro reflejo y me coloque en posición de defensa. Lo que fuera se acercaba rápido y en silencio. Entonces apareció enfrente de nosotros, era... Jacob.

- Maldito lobo ¡nos has asustado!- le grite.

- Lo siento, pero te vi marchar con Leah al bosque y em entro curiosidad. Me escape de Alice.

- ¿Y que querías Jacob?- pregunto Leah furiosa por la interrupción.

- Saber la razón al por que te ibas con Edward sin protestar, eso me ha dejado algo confuso.

- Solo hablamos de que...

- De nada- dijo Leah golpeandome las costillas,eso no me dolio, pero molestaba, además me concentre en no devolverle el golpe. Ella era un mujer y humana. Aun cuando en mi naturaleza estaba el de no golpear a ninguna criatura. Pero siendo sincero, muy rara vez el vampiro salia par tomar el control de mi, Y en ese caso este si el le devolvía el golpe solo seria por defensa.

- Interesante nada que si hablas de ella te hacen que te golpeen- dijo Jacob mirandome atentamente.

- Y si sigues hablando esa misma nada te golpeara reventando las malditas narices, ahora ve adentro a hacer los deberes- le mando Leah.

Jacob disgustado bufo, yo sonreí. Pobre chico, él había abandonado la escuela par estar atento a la manada y a Nessie, pero lo que considero en un año sabático se fue alargando hasta los treinta años.

De verdad sentí lastima por Jacob, solo tenía diecisiete años cuando todo sucedió de golpe. Y a Leah y Seth también, pero el chico estaba haciendo los deberes, el otro espiando y Leah dandode en las costillas para callarme.

- Oh vamos, contadme de lo que estabais hablando- rogó Jacob.

- Jake, Leah tiene razón, ve a hacer los deberes, mientras los adultos hablan de cosas importantes- le conteste, pero él volvió a bufar.

_¿Me estas vacilando Edward Cullen? Se que ocultas algo y al final lo sabré, por algún otro _

_medio. _

- Yo que tu ni lo intentaba con Bella, ella no sabrá esta situación me recuerda a... ¿Bella no se había puesto de la misma forma con tu secreto?

- ¿Me estas diciendo que cuando me entere me podre hecho un vampiro salvaje y sin control intentado degollar y desgarrar a mi mejor amigo?

- Eso te volverá a pasar si sigues intento saber de lo que hablamos- contesto Leah con voz clara y cierta amenaza.

Jacob, gruño algunas palabras, después volvió a la casa por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

- ¿Se puede saber por que no le dices que te has imprimado de Lucas?- le pregunte con suavidad.

- Edward, desde que me convertí en loba comencé a entender aun mas a Jacob, ahora mismo siente celos del chico, por Nessie, pero hasta que él no reconozca que le gusta tu hija yo no le diré que Lucas es mi imprimacion, me las arreglare cono pueda.

- Pero...

- Edward creo que a tu hija le gusta Lucas, y a Lucas a lo mejor le gusta ella, no lo se mientras tanto guardemos silencio y vemos como se desarrolla todo.

Leah comenzó a caminar hacia la casa en silencio, la seguí sin decir nada. Leah se parecía en algo a Leah con esa actitud de entrega a los demás, si podía no le haría daño aunque eso implicara hacérselo a si misma.

- Sabes Edward creo que esta vez me conseguiré acostumbrar a esta nueva etapa- susurro Leah- Eso o que he pasado demasiado en le mente de Jacob y me he vuelto loca por vosotros los vampiros.

- Para tu alivió espero que sea una época pasajera, aunque yo sigo diciendo que me pareces mejor cuando no te nos lanzas a la yugular para matarnos- el conteste distraido.

Leah me sonrió. Me caí bien, su mente al igual que la de Seth tenia un extraña pureza en algunas cosas. Y esperaba que Lucas fuera el chico perfecto para ella, se lo merecía.

Sin verlo si quiera alguien fue hasta mi con rapidez. Bella se puso enfrente mía y me beso.

- Que animo tienes ahora- dije cuando nos separamos.

- Edward necesito dar una vuelta por el bosque- susurro mi esposa en mi oído- Deseo alejarme un rato de aquí y olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre.

- Sabes yo también, escapemonos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Cogí de la mano a Bella y corrimos veloces alejándonos de nuestra casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Jacob

Vi desde el salón como Bella se internaba en el bosque, Leha salio minutos después corriendo hacia aquí. Por su cara de horror y vergüenza pude saber que la parejita necesitaba un buen rato a solas y ... un lugar alejado donde no se destrozara ninguna casa. Seguramente no volverían hasta mañana.

Leah entró en la casa y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

- Hola Jake- me saludo ella.

- Hola- le conteste.

- O por Dios, Jacob muestra un poco mas de iniciativa y no te sientas tímido- dijo Nessie mirándome a los ojos- Es tu novia, besala.

- No de verdad Nessie me da cosa delante de menores.

- No vengas con tonterías, o ¿es que ella no es tu novia?

Maldita sea la pequeñaja me iba a pillar, estaba en un encerrona. O besaba a Leah, o descubriría el pastel y todos estos años habrían sido en vano para que se olvidara de mi.

Ella lo sabía y esperaba una prueva de que Leah y yo eramos novios.

Jasper y Emmett pararon el juego, Seth levanto la vista del libro para mirarnos.

- ¿A que esperas para saludarla como es debido Jacob?

Maldita niña, cuanto se parecía a sus padres. Leah cogió mi rostro para hacerme mirarla, ella me guiño un ojo. Al menos lo consentirá y no me castraría después.

Acerque mi cara a la de Leah, pegue nuestros labios para besarla. Los suyos eran cálidos y suaves. Su mano agarro mi pelo, yo puse la mía en su cintura. Ninguno abrió sus labios para dejar a nuestras lenguas jugar, simplemente los pegamos, pero de forma que pareciese lo contrario.

Cuando nos separamos mire por el rabillo del ojos a los demás. Seth tenía cara de idiota, Nessie de impasible, Jasper asombrado y Emmett coreaba.

- No me puedo creer que lo hayas echo- dijo Jasper.

- Es mi novia ¿no?- dije en un tono repetitivo. Habia dicho tantas veces esa mentira que ya lo decía por puro reflejo.

Vi a Jasper levantarse, me cogió por el brazo y me llevo a mi habitación sin demora. Yo intentaba quitarmelo de encima pero sin éxito.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa señor vampiro tenso?

- ¿Y a ti señor lobo amargado?

- No estoy amargado- le conteste dándole un empujón para apartarle.

- No estoy tenso.

- Sueltalo ya Jasper- urgí.

- Cada vez que miras a Nessie siento como la amas, y cuando miras a Leah solo sientes amistad.

- Eso no es verdad- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

- Si que lo es, admitelo de una vez, pasaste hace tiempo de pensar en ella como a una hermana a la que cuidar, a pensar en ella como mujer.

- No es cierto- casi susurre.

- Sientes por ella un gran amor.

Esta vez negué con la cabeza.

- La amas Jacob Black, la amas con toda tu alma.

- Jasper sueltame de una vez si no quieres que te arranque el brazo, te equivocas con respecto a Nessie.

El vampiro me soltó el brazo, salí de mi cuarto y baje corriendo las escaleras. No me pare al llegar, si no que seguí corriendo en dirección al bosque. Deje que el fuego recorriera por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como mis ropas se rompían y me transforma en lobo. Por mi mente pasaron imagenes de los años pasados junto a Renesmee. Ella era lo único cálido en este mundo frió.

Corrí por el bosque sin un destino fijo, hasta que se me ocurrió volver a Forks, seria casi de noche cuando llegara, pero no me importaba.

Las horas pasaron, pronto llego el atardecer, no tenía un destino fijo en Forks, pero a mi mente vino una imagen de la antigua casa Cullen. Me dirigía hacia aquella casa.

La ultima vez que la pise fue cuando Nessie cumplió los cinco años, en su fiesta.

Habíamos decido celebrarla en aquella casa por Charlie, Sue, Billy... Por todos aquellos que pertenecían a nuestra familia. Después de que los vampiros italianos se fueran permanecimos un año mas y después nos marchamos para aparentar ir a la universidad.

Cuando llegue a la casa entre en ella. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejamos, aunque con una capa de polvo. Recorrí las habitaciones lentamente, recordando momentos felices. Después fui a la cabaña de Bella, a la habitación de Nessie, allí estaba su cama y las pocas cosas que ya no necesitaba.

Pasee por la habitación mientras a mi mente llegaba los días en los que fue pequeña. Mi pequeña Renesmee. Mis dedos pasaron por la estantería casi vacía.

Entonces escuche la madera crujir, mire hacia el suelo para ver el por que. Había pasado ya muchos años, pero ese trozo de madera se hundió levemente bajo mi peso.

Me agache para tocar la madera y descubrí que estaba suelta, la levante para descubrir una pequeña caja de madera oscura. Cogí la caja y la abrí y allí descubrí un collar con unas palabras en francés.

El collar que le regalo Bella a Nessie por navidad en aquellos tiempos en los que los vampiros italianos vinieron a destruirla. Las palabras significan _más que a mi propia vida_. Lo abrí y para mi sorpresa había una foto mía.

- Ella vino después de que tu te marcharas y escondió el collar, así como guardo en su corazón lo que sentía por ti- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me gire para encontrarme con Edward.

- ¿No deberías estar con tu mujer destrozando el bosque?

- Debería, pero leí tu mente, tus ideas iba y venía sin ninguna conexión en ellas. Se lo conté a Bella y ella me pidió que te siguiera.

- ¿La amo?

- Eso no te lo puedo responder yo, si no tu mismo Jacob, solo tu.

- Jasper me ha dicho que la amo.

- El sabe como te sientes.

- ¿Pero ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo ?- le pregunte con la voz rota.

- Quien sabe.

- Yo lo se, por eso esta esto aquí, esto representa su amor por mi. Antiguo, olvidado.

- El collar se lo regalo Bella pues representa que ama a su hija _mas que a su propia vida_.

- No me des esperanzas.

- No te ilusiono, solo te digo lo que parece que es cierto.

Mire a Edward a los ojos y vi en ellos verdad, él avanzo hacía mi y me puso la mano en mi hombro.

- Vamos a casa Jacob.

- Edward, ¿me ama?

- Eres su vida, su amor, su imprimacion.

_Soy suyo._

- Jacob incluso cuando estaba en el vientre de Bella, ambos sentíais la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro. Ella a sufrido hasta que volviste, ahora sufre también, pero no de igual manera.

- Edward volvamos a casa.

Pov Bella.

Espere en silencio en nuestra habitación a la llegada de Edward. Él se había a buscar a Jacob para traerle. Me encontraba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a recordar mi vida humana. La primera vez que le vi, el momento en que me salvo...

Mi querido y amado Edward, desde que nos conocimos, no nos volvimos a separar, excepto en aquella época que hacía que mi quieto corazón doliera terriblemente. Pero pase esa parte rápidamente. Y concentraba como estaba no me di cuenta de que Alice entro en mi habitación hasta que note como se sentaba en la cama.

- Hola Bella- me saludo.

-Dime que te preocupa Alice.

- Nada, Jasper esta jugando con Emmett y me aburría.

- Rosalie te hecho de su habitación por reorganizarla¿no?

- ¿Eres tu la vidente?

Me senté en la cama para mirarla. Su rostro era sereno.

- Bella cuenta algo, estoy muy aburrida- me pidió haciendo pucheros.

- No hay nada que contarte que no sepas ya- le conteste.

- Oh, ¿Por que huele a un vampiro quemandose?- pregunto Alice.

La mire a los ojos preocupada y vi que estos se encontraba perdidos en el futuro.

- ¿Que ves Alice?- le pregunte mientras la cogía por los hombros.

- **'Huele a un vampiro quemandose, estamos en algún lugar cercano a la casa, es... un campo despejado... Los Vulturis miran asombrados a las llamas, parece que no se creen algo. Oh... **

- ¡¿Que mas ves?

- **Los lobos no me dejan ver... alguien avanza hacia las llamas para contemplarlas... No le veo la cara.**

- ¿Haya algo más?

- Se acabo, la visión se fue- contesto Alice con un tono de disculpa.

- No pasa, pero ¿nos viste cerca de los Vulturis?

- No lo se, no se nada, no pude ver bien.

Abrace a Alice para tranquilizarla, ella estaba histérica.

Los Vulturis no volverían, no habíamos hecho nada malo, no habíamos incumplido ninguna norma. Nada nos pasaria, sobrevivimos una ve y si ellos volvieran nosotros volveríamos a reunirnos para vencerles.

- Ya Alice, deja de llorar pequeño duendecillo, ¿No tienes ninguna ropa nueva que ponerme?

Ella se aparto de mi con el rostro iluminado, hablale de ropa y aparecerá a tu lado si esta lejos. Alice me cogió por la muñeca y me arrastro fuera de mi habitación hasta la suya. Hasta que viniera Jasper o volviera Edward estaría atrapada.

- Bella, tengo unos nuevos conjuntos que te quedaran muy bien- dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Iba a ser una espera muy larga...

- Tía Alice- llamo mi pequeña desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto, estoy aquí con tu madre eligiendo un conjunto que ponerle.

Mi hija paso a la habitación.

- ¿Qué clase de terrorífica visión has tenido?- pregunto Nessie.

- ¿Como sabes que he tenido una visión mala?- Pregunto Alice parándose para mirarla.

- Mama no es tan indulgente así por la buenas, debes haber tenido una visión muy mala para que a ella se le ocurra consolarte dejándola vestirla.

Mire a mi hija asombrada, Alice rió encantada, Nessie la siguió.

- ¿Os estáis riendo de mi?- les pregunte.

- Si, ¿tan poco evidente es?- contesto Alice.

- Ja ja, muy graciosas, Alice coge esa ropa o me largo a otra parte.

- No por favor, voy a elegir algo- contesto Alice mientras iba hacia su armario.

Nessie se sentó en la cama y miro a su tía pensativa.

- ¿Te pasa algo Nessie cielo?- le pregunte preocupada.

- Si, Lucas me ha invitado a ir a dar una vuelta mañana por el centro comercial.

- ¿Y le has contestado?- pregunto Alice rebuscando en su gran armario.

- No, me siento culpable.

- ¿Y por que mi pequeña?-

- Me siento culpable por Jacob, es un sentimiento desagradable. Es como... si saliera con Lucas le haré daño a él.

- No te preocupes por el lobo, el es fuerte y se merece un escarmiento- le conteste

- ¿Y por que se merece un escarmiento?

- Por hacer daño a mi pequeño bebe- le dije abrazándola fuertemente.

- Ay- se quejo mi pequeña- Mama que papa no se queje no significa que no duela cada vez que abrazas.

- Te aseguro Nessie que tu padre no se queja precisamente, mas bien al contrario, disfruta de hacerlo.

- ¿De hacer que?

Alice fue a contestarle a mi pequeña, pero yo me lance hacia ella y le tape la boca con la mano. Me sentía avergonzada, además aun no habíamos hablado exactamente con ella de sexo. Sabía que ella se intuía algo y que Emmett le había soltado algunas cosas, pero de ahí a tener una charla abierta... Menos mal que Jacob se fue hace quince años, iba a decírselo, por si comenzaban ella y Jacob como pareja, pero despues de que se marcho... con todo el mal trago pues decidí no contarle nada.

- Mama, que vas a hacer daño a Alice.

- Si- dijo ella soltándose de mi- Bella, ¿pero que te pasa? Solo le iba a decir que haciais tu y Edward, pero si no quieres...

- No, no quiero es demasiado vergonzoso que hables de ese tema con mi hija, pero lo pero es que ella no sabe nada aun sobre ese tema.

- ¡¿QUE?- grito Alice mirándome, para luego mirar a mi hija- ¿No le has dado la gran charla? Dios santo Bella, ¿En que piensas? algún día se va a tener que enterar y ya va siendo hora de que le hables a la niña de...- Alice se quedo trabada en la ultima palabra, mas bien para no decirla.

- ¿Ahora me piensas hablar de sexo mama?, ¿a mis años?- pregunto mi pequeña- Por favor mama, se sobre el sexo desde hace mucho.

- ¿Como es que lo sabes?- le pregunte asustada, imaginadome lo peor, como cierto hombre lobo acosando a mi pequeña- Pienso matar a Jacob cuando venga.

- No fue Jacob el que me dijo sobe sexo, mama, es mas, nadie me lo dijo. Y lo se desde que cumplí los ocho años.

- Explicate- exigió Alice dejando de buscar ropa.

- Vivo en una casa llena de vampiros que no duermen nunca, hacen todo, o casi todo con rapidez y tienen toda la noche silenciosa para ellos por que la única que no tiene pareja duerme- nos contesto mi hija- Emmett soltó una par de frases salidas de contexto, busque a que se refería y descubrí por mi misma lo que era. Aunque si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Emmett y a Seth, el comprobo mis sopechas y me explico un poco.

- ¡¿QUE SETH TE DIJO QUE?

- Seth me dijo lo que hacíais por la noche todos vosotros.

Me enfade, Seth no tenía por que haberle dicho nada a mi niña, el era un... Me fui del lado de Alice para salir de la habitación y encamine hacia el salón. Seth se encontraba en ese momento jugando contra Emmet y Jasper. Bien quería a ambos reunidos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice y Nessie me seguían.

- Seth, Emmett ¿puedo hablar un segundo con vosotros?- pregunte dulcemente.

Alguno de os presentes trago, todos sabian que a mas dulce era mi voz y mas calmada me mostrara mas enfadada estaba. Con todos excepto con Edward, el era la excepcion.

- No hice nada- se excuso Seth levantando las manos.

- Yo no volví a hablas sobre tu vida sexual, lo juro Bella

- ¡EMMETT LANZASTE COMENTAROS DE SEXO DELANTE DE MI HIJA!-

- Uno o dos.

- ¡Y TU SETH LE HABLASTE DE SEXO A MI HIJA!

- Si te refieres a la gran charla... ella me pregunto, intente escabullirme pero la mocosa me agarro y no me soltó hasta que se lo dije.

- ¡SOLO TENÍA OCHO AÑOS!

- Vamos Bella, solo había sido ocho años desde que nació, pero todos nosotros sabemos que ella tenia la edad mental y física que aparentaba.

- ¡Le hablaste de sexo a mi bebe!

- ¿Quien le hablo de sexo a tu bebe'- pregunto Edward desde la puerta del jardín.

- Oh que bien, Edward dile algo a tu mujer.

- Que rápidos habéis llegado- dijo Nessie mirándolos fijamente.

- Llegamos, y volvimos después de tener una pequeña charla- explico mi Edward- ¿Que pasa aquí?

- Tu hija sabe de sexo y lo descubrió cuando tenía ocho años- explique enfadada.

- Seth te dije que no le dijeras nada a mi esposa.

- Tu lo sabias- la acuse girándome hacía él.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, al día siguiente después de hablar con Nessie vino a mi para explicármelo.

- ¿Nessie sabe sobre sexo, tan pronto?- pregunto Jacob mirando a mi pequeña preocupado

- Menos mal, pensé que tendría que aguantarme con eso de los destrozos de la habitación.

- Emmett- reñí- Eso no te da escusa.

- ¿Mama de verdad estas montando todo esto por saber a mis treinta años sobre sexo?- me pregunto Nessie cruzandose de brazos- Que aparente tener unos quince o diesiceis años, a lo sumo diesisiete no significa que los tenga.

Me acerque a mi hija para disculparme, pero ella se largo a su habitacion.

- Bella, la has hecho buena- dijo Leah levantandose para ir a la cocina.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece este nuevo cap? **

**Espero que os este gustando, **

**dejar reviews plis **

**Bss**


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Nessie

Mi madre me sacaba de mis casillas algunas veces y esta era una de ella. No era una niña, tenía ya treinta años. Treinta años en los cuales no había hecho nada. Día tras día, sin nada que hacer, lo único que me había llevado a creer lo contrario había sido Jacob. Un día fuimos a ver a lo osos, o a ver a mi abuelo. Otro día a ver a Billy.

Pero ahora, no tenía nada. Los días pasaban aburridos, sin nada.

Mire la hora en mi despertador, para comprobar que era ya pasada la hora de la cena. Esme amenizaría a servir la cena, pero yo no quería comida humana. Necesitaba sangre.

Observe detenidamente la ventana, fui hasta ella para comprobar la altura. Era una buena caída... para un humano entero, pero no para una mitad vampiro. Salte por la ventana sigilosamente y corrí hacia el bosque. Después de unos minutos me pare para escuchar si alguien me seguía. Entonces decidí guiarme por lo instintos una vez supe que no había ningún humano cerca, para poder cazar.

Olí un par de ciervos y me dirigí dispuesta ha ellos. Corrí veloz y de nuevo en silencio, y cuando llegue hasta ellos me abalanza sobre el mas grande.

Bebí su sangre avidamente, estaba sedienta. De pronto oli a un extraño animal, era un lobo, pero al parecer tenía algo humano.

- Jacob sal de donde estés- le ordene.

Durante tanto tiempo me acostumbre a su aroma que después de años me volvió a resultar extraño. Jacob salio de su escondite y recupero de nuevo su forma humana, rápidamente se vistió.

- Los siento- se disculpo- No quería espiarte, pero al verte saltar por la ventana sentí curiosidad.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Jacob, haz lo que te plazca.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- me pregunto extrañado.

- Más bien tenía sed- le explique.

- Ok, pues cuando acabes vuelve pronto, Alice dice que va a llover.

Estupendo, cada vez que mi tía Alice me decía que iba a llover quería advertirme de que habría truenos y rayos, el colmo del día.

Una luz nos ilumino a ambos, y después vino el sonido del trueno. Asustada fui hasta Jacob y lo abrace. Él me correspondió.

- Shhh, ya esta, solo fue uno pequeño- me susurro para tranquilizarme.

No sabía por que, pero a medida que fui creciendo me comenzaron a dar miedo los truenos y los rayos. Y eso me dejaba fuera de juego en aquellos días en los que mi familia quería jugar al baseball. Yo iba con ellos al campo de juego y me quedaba junto a mi madre para hacer de arbitro. Ella me abrazaba mientras yo me intentaba concentrar en el juego y olvidar los estúpido truenos.

Pero en esto momentos solo estaba la tormenta. Otro trueno resonó alto.

Temblé de miedo entre los brazos de Jacob y él me siguió abrazando para tranquilizarme.

- Nessie, relajate pequeña, no es nada- me susurro.

- ¡Son truenos!

Jacob me cogió en brazos y yo me agarre con fuerza a su cuello, en estos momento recordé cuantas veces me cogió de pequeña para hacerme reír o en momentos como este relajarme.

- ¿A donde me llevas?- le pregunte temblando.

- A tu cuarto, o si lo prefieres con tus padres.

- Llevame a mi cuarto.

- Esta bien, pega el oído a mi pecho y escucha mi corazón, concentrate en él.

De pequeña también me hacía hacer eso. Escuche sus latidos rápidos. Su aroma me embriagaba por completo. Mi Jacob, mi querido y dulce Jake.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas llegamos a la casa, él me hizo ponerme a su espalda para poder escalar hacia la ventana. Cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto me dejo en mi cama.

- Ya llegamos pequeña.

Jacob fue a salir, pero le agarre por el brazo. Él me miro a los ojos y yo pude ver en los suyos preocupación. Sin decir una palabra, me metí en la cama mientras él me observaba y después el se acostó a mi lado encima de las sabanas.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, Jacob me rodeo con sus brazos.

- Mañana temprano me voy a mi habitación para que nadie se entere.

- Mas bien para que tu novia no se entere- le acuse en un susurro.

- No princesa, es más bien para que tu padre no me corte la cabeza y algo más, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo que paso cuando me besaste?

- Si- le conteste alzando la cabeza para mirarle- te fuiste por quince años.

Él me dedico una sonrisa divertida y llena de ternura. Mi dulce Jake. Me acurruque en sus brazos y decidí quedarme así hasta que el sueño me venciera. No quería perder ni unos de los segundo que pasara a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente escuche unos suaves ronquidos, abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a Jacob que se encontraba dormido. Sonreí por la visión, ¿quien podría decir que aparentaba mas de dieciocho o diecinueve años?

Me puse de lado y me apoye en el codo para mirarle un rato mas, era tan hermoso. Dormía tranquilo, ningún sueño le perturbaba, y hablando de sueños hoy por una vez en todo esto últimos mese no había tenido una pesadilla con los odiosos Vulturis. Creo que se los debía a Jake, mi sol particular.

Seguí observandole cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron saltar de la cama.

- Nessie cielo, ya es la hora de levantarse- dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente me concentre en otro cosa que no fuera Jacob en mi cuarto, pero posiblemente mi padre leyó algo en mi mente por que me pregunto.

- ¿Que pasa con Jacob?- pregunto.

- Nada papa- le conteste preocupada.

- Entonces ¿Por que estas preocupada?

- Tengo una cita con Lucas después de clase y no se que ponerme- le dije rapidamente.

Con tanto jaleo Jacob se despertó y me miro fijamente.

- ¿Tienes una cita con Lucas después de clase?- me susurro.

- Shhh callate o te oirá mi padre-le dije- Esta al otro lado de la puerta.

De pronto Jacob se levanto de mi cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par y se encontró frente a mi padre que lo miraba estupefacto.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?- consiguió preguntar cuando reacciono.

-Pase la noche con Nessie- le contesto él.

Ay madre mía, aquí se iba a organizar la tercera guerra mundial. Mi padre cogería a Jacob por el cuello y terminaria el trabajo que se dejo mi madre ayer. Lo veía venir por la cara de mi padre.

- Papa esto no es lo que parece- le dije poniéndome en medio de el y Jacob.

- Es lo que parece Edward, matame o castrame si quieres, pero después, ahora he de ir con mi novia y despertarla dulcemente, rogar por engañarla con tu hija y cualquier otra tontería.

Jacob sorteo a mi padre y lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras subiendo. Mi padre me miro, aun asombrado.

- Vistete por favor.

- Papa te juro que no hicimos nada, puedes verlo en mi mente, Jacob esta exagerando.

Mas espectadores aparecieron, en concreto Emmett y Rose. Ellos observaron a mi padre que ahora parecía una estatua. Emmett le golpeo en el brazo, Rose me le echo una mirada asesina a Emmett.

- ¿Que le pasa a tu padre que parece una estatua?- me pregunto Emmett.

- No pasa anda Emmett, solo trataba de digerir algo- contesto mi padre devolviendo el golpe- Nessie, no hace falta que me digas nada, preparate para ir a clase y ya hablaremos.

Pov Alec

Mire a Jane fijamente, ella se encontraba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro. Nada nuevo, yo me dedique a dejar vagar mi mente. Estaba tan aburrido y cansado. Aburrido por que nada nuevo sucedía, cansado por que una y otra vez haciamos lo mismo. Ambos sentimientos iban cogidos de las manos.

- No dejes vagar la mente o te cansaras- dijo Jane sin levantar la vista de su libro.

- ¿Que lees hermana?

- Cumbres borrascosas.

- ¿Es interesante?

- Depende.

- ¿Te gusta el libro hermana?

- Me gustan las actitudes de sus personajes. El dolor que emana de ellos. Es sin duda algo interesante.

- Di la verdad, solo lees para encontrar diferentes formas de dolor.

- Yo tengo un don que es una forma de dolor, otros tendrán otra forma.

- ¿Y con otros te refieres al nuevo favorito de Aro?

Sabia a la perfección que a Jane le molestaba no ser siempre el centro de la atención de Aro. Y más cuando había una persona que llevaba casi treinta años en ser la estrella de este lugar.

- El vampiro ese- dijo con desprecio Jane componiendo una mueca en su dulce rostro.

- Se llama...

- Da igual como se llame, fue secuestrado y ahora me desprecian.

Celos, y como no se calmara pronto alguien iba a pagar con la consecuencias. Menos mal que me quería demasiado como para hacerme daño, porque si no, no estaría libre de su ira.

- Jane no te desprecian ni te dejan de lado- le explique dulcemente- Aro lo utiliza para ver que hacen los Cullen, la vidente no se lo esperara que sea él, por lo tanto el misterio de su persona hace posible que Aro haga sus propios planes para coger a los Cullen.

- ¿Y que mas da? Mientras ellos tenga a la novia de Edward no podremos hacer nada.

- Lo sabemos, pero esperan encontrar a alguien que la anule.

Jane bufo, no la estaba calmando mucho. Ella dejo el libro encima de mi cama y salio de la habitación. Yo la seguí para vigilarla y que no hiciera daño alguno. Algo imposible para la caprichosa niña.

Nos cruzamos con un par de vampiros, pero paso de largo. Entonces comprendi cual iba a ser su objetivo. Iba por el nuevo, el ultimo favorito de Aro. Recorrimos el pasillo que nos conducía directo a la sala donde Aro, Cayo y Marcus gobernaban. Allí estaría el favorito. Al llegar y abrir las puertas vimos que nos esperaban.

- Hola mi querida Jane, ¿Vienes a causar algo de dolor?- pregunto Aro mirándola fijamente.

- Ese es mi don ¿No?- le contesto mi hermana tranquila.

- Desde luego querida, pero ¿a quien torturaras esta vez? Y ruego no me pidas que te deje al chico por que mi respuesta es no.

- ¿¡POR QUE?- pregunto enfadada.

Ella ya comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas y eso no era bueno, Aro se enfadaría y la haría castigar. Puse una mano en su hombro, pero ella se la quito de encima.

- Si no quieres que te haga daño hermano, sera mejor que no te metas- dijo fríamente.

Desde luego ella estaba enfadada, celosa y con una buena dosis de cabreo por la ultima vez. Menos mal que las mujeres vampiros no le venían el periodo, si no ella seria una bomba nuclear.

- Aro suplico, es mas ¡EXIJO QUE SE ME DEJE TORTURARLE!

- No- le contesto Aro impasible- El es nuestro mejor vampiro, su don nos ayudara a conseguir otros.

- ¿No ves que te utiliza para llegar hasta ella?

- Ambos ganamos, cuando sea de los nuestros yo seré feliz y el la ganara a ella- dijo Aro avanzando hacia su trono para sentarse en el.

Jamas en todos mis años vi a algún hombre mas ambicioso que aquel. Bueno hombre o vampiro. Su codicia no tenia medida.

El chico me miro impasible desde el lugar donde se encontraba, de pie al lado del trono de Aro, mostrándose lo mas invisible posible. Desde luego el pobre chico tenia que soportar un calvario. Amaba a una mujer y nunca la habái olvidado, había sido capturado por nosotros para luego ayudar a un hombre que deseaba la caída de la familia de la mujer que amaba él.

- Alec, ¿Tu hermana esta en ese periodo del mes?- me pregunto el chico.

- No, ella no tiene, ninguna mujer vampiro lo tiene.

- ¿Entonces no pueden tener hijos?

Negué con la cabeza, el parecía no estar muy bien de la cabeza pues durante años me había hecho la misma pregunta, cada vez que se encontraba con Jane en un estado de maxima furia.

- Si no pueden tener hijos, ¿Por que Bella tiene una niña?

- Por que ella tuvo a la niña cuando aun era humana.

- ¿Edward la dejo embarazada siendo un vampiro o antes de serlo y luego la convirtieron a ella?

Desde luego ese chico estaba loco, cada vez que hablamos teníamos exactamente la misma conversión. Él no parecía dispuesto a creerse mis palabras o eso esperaba que le sucediera, si no... Seria el primer vampiro que había perdido la cabeza, no literalmente.

Jane y Aro siguieron discutiendo por un rato más, yo ni siquiera les escuche, simplemente me sente en el suelo, cerré los ojos y deje a mi mente evadirse de la realidad que me rodeaba.

Horas mas tarde, el chico gruño algo. Aro dejo a Jane de lado para ir al lado del otro y mi hermana grito frustrada y furiosa.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Aro ansioso

- Bella besa a Edward en los labios, ella le ama tanto... Su hija se acerca a ellos. Les abraza a ambos y allí esta el lobo. Todos se marchan al instituto.

Aro gruño, eso no era lo que tan ansiosamente esperaba oír. Deseaba que los Cullen cometieran un fallo por el cual acusarles y poder coger a aquellos que tienes dones.

El chico me miro a los ojos y fue hay donde vi dolor. Por un momento creí que Jane le estaba torturando, pero luego vi que ese dolor procedía de otro lugar. El amor a primera vista puede ser algo extraño, pero sentimientos tales como el amor, sentimientos poderoso pueden hacernos cambiar. Ese chico se había enamorado y sin duda eso era lo que le atormentaba.

- Jane, yo no soy el favorito, ¿Crees que sirvo yo mas que tu, en una batalla?¿O que puedo ser mas poderoso?- dijo el chico- Deja de gritar y sofocarte, estar lejos de ella es suficiente dolor como para aguantar tus ilusiones. No me tortures aun más, haz que no me dejen marchar de aquí y solo eso sera un auténtico calvario.

- Vamos hermana, escuchale, ya es un calvario para él, no quieras hacerle mas daño.

Jane grito frustrada de nuevo y se marcho, yo intente seguirla pero Aro me detuvo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunte.

- No, y ese es el problema, todo marcha bien. Necesito acusar a los Cullen de algo que sea realmente grave.

- Aro relajate, tienes al chico trabajando día y noche sin mas descanso que unas pocas horas.

- Deseo fervientemente coger a Alice, o Edward, también a Bella y ese Jasper no nos vendría mal y por supuesto Reneesme.

- Las joyas de la corona ¿No?

- Edward y yo podríamos utilizar nuestro poder para saber la vida de cualquiera sin que tenga yo que tocarles. Alice vería el futuro y las próximas personas que serán vampiros, claro esta que tengan un don. Con Bella de nuestro lado ningún otro don mental seria problema y Reneesme... esa pequeña podría ser una cazadora de humanos.

- Ya tienes los planes para todos ellos- dije- Pero lo que no veo es como los vas a acusar.

Aro sonrió con malicia, si fuera aun un patetico humano me daria miedo, pero como vampiro, sabia que nada me haria sin temor a que yo le hiciera algo. Cayo carraspeo levemente y Aro me dejo para situarse al lado del chico que otra vez veia algo interesante.


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Jacob

Nessie sonreía tontamente a Lucas, él le sujeto la puerta como un caballero. Al principio ese chico me caia bien, pero ahora le odiaba. _¿Como se atrevía a meterse en la relación de los demás?_

- Jacob te he de recordar que tu solo eres un amigo- dijo Edward al leer mis pensamientos.

_No soy su amigo, soy su..._

- Su amigo con derecho a roce- me susurro Edward- No se lo que hacías en el cuarto de Nessie pero lo que no pienso permitir es que le hagas daño.

- Maldita roba hombres, piel pálida, pútrida vampiro- murmuraba Leah a nuestro lado.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento vigilando como Nessie se marchaba con Lucas. Por fuera parecía que solo estábamos hablando deseando no llegar a casa. Cuando Nessie y Lucas se fueron decidimos montar en nuestros coches, al menos lo demás por que yo tenia otra cosa en mente. Me iba a asegurar de que Nessie estuviera bien.

_Iba a seguirles. _

Edward leyó mis pensamientos por lo que me cogió del brazo y me detuvo. Enfadado le eche una mirada llena de odio. Pero una ola de tranquilidad me rodeaba, Jasper lo hacía. Intente soltarme de Edward, pero él me tenía fuertemente agarrado.

- No vayas te meterás en un lio- me susurro Edward- Quédate en casa.

-Pienso seguirles- le dije soltándome de un brusco movimiento- Adiós.

Emmett me intento detener pero yo me escape rápido de él. No deseaba que me atraparan, estaba dispuesto a seguir a Nessie para asegurarme que ella estaría bien. Alguien golpeo a otro, mire hacia atrás momentáneamente para ver a Emmett mirando furioso a Leah que tenía el puño cerrado. Sonreí agradecido, pero aun podía seguirme los demás Cullen. Volví a mirar a atrás y los vi allí mirándome fijamente.

Corrí deprisa, el coche donde iba Nessie no estaría muy lejos, por si acaso me interne el bosque para no llamar la atención. De pronto escuche una risa inconfundible. Mire hacia la carretera para verla a ella montada en el coche con él.

Pronto tomaron una curva que le llevo directos al pueblo. Yo seguí con mi camino, hasta que me pare para transformarme de nuevo.

Me salí del bosque y les seguí. Menos mal de que entraron en una cafetería cercana, sigilosamente entre en ella y me senté en la mesa mas alejada. Con suerte ellos no me verían pero yo si podría escucharles.

- ¿Que desea tomar?- pregunto la camarera.

- Una taza de chocolate y un pastel de café- le dije sin apartar la mirada de la mesa donde se sentaba a Nessie.

Ellos también pidieron y después se quedaron en silencio, pero Nessie no podría estar callada mucho rato así que comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Y a que curso vas?

- Al mismo que al de tu hermano.

- ¿En serio?

- Si además comparto algunas clases con Jacob

- Estupendo, ¿Te cae bien?

- Si, pero ese chico está demasiado musculado, me dejo un moratón cuando me tropecé con él- dijo Lucas intentado hacerse el gracioso y lo consiguió, Nessie comenzó a reírse.

El chico era un conquistador, la hacía reírse, de vez en cuando acariciaba el dorso de su mano. Le lanzaba frases bonitas... Él me ponía furioso.

Después de un rato mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, yo colgué. No estaba para interrupciones. Pero no me iba a ser tan fácil cotillear. Leah entro en el local echa una furia y bufando. Nessie la miro sorprendida y Lucas como si estuviera empujado por un resorte se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡Jacob Willian Black la próxima vez que me cuelgues te colgare yo otra cosa!

- Como si te fuera yo a dejar.

Leah se me acerco y me agarro por la camiseta. Me hizo levantarme del asiento para marcharnos del local no sin antes pagar y pedir disculpas a Nessie.

- Perdónale Nessie , el muy idiota es lo más sobreprotector que a habido nunca.

Lucas comenzó a gruñirme, se acerco a Nessie y le puso una mano en el hombro para luego gruñir aun más fuerte.

- Es mía, no te metas- dijo posesivamente

Yo me solté de Leah para acercarme a Nessie y decir en voz baja a Lucas.

- No marques el territorio tan pronto niño sin haber comprobado antes si ya había alguien antes.

- No hay nadie más, si no ella, me hubiera rechazado- dijo Lucas.

- A lo mejor ella no lo sabe- le conteste furioso.

No sabia por que me estaba poniendo furioso. Nessie podía salir con quien le diera la gana, ella era libre yo...

- Vámonos Jacob, no quiero peleas.

Tan pronto como Leah hablo Lucas pareció calmarse. Le vi cerrar los ojos y sonreír tontamente. Ese chico estaba loco. Leah le miraba atentamente, de una manera extraña.

- Vámonos Nessie, yo tampoco quiero pelearme, eso es cosas de estúpidos- dijo Lucas.

- Sera mejor quedar otro día sin que haya interrupciones- dijo Nessie tranquilamente.

- Como tu quieras Nessie, por lo menos te llevare a casa.

- No déjalo, Leah me llevara a casa.

- Claro, ahora soy el chofer de la niña- le contesto Leah.

Salimos de local y esperamos a que Nessie se despidiera de Lucas. Después nos montamos en el coche que había traído Leah.

- Menos mal que he venido ¿No Nessie?- dijo Leah.

- Si, así la próxima cita no tendré a un lobo cotilleando.

- No cotilleaba, te protegía- le conteste malhumorado en el asiento de detrás.

-¿De quien me protegías? ¿Del hombre- lobo?

Leah comenzó a reírse, yo me hundí mas en el asiento, había metido bien la pata. Ahora Nessie seguro que me odiaba.

El camino de vuelta a la casa fue en silencio. Nessie miraba por la ventana, Leah a la carretera y yo miraba de reojo a ambas.

Como siempre sentí soledad y angustia. Nessie había sido mi pequeña niña, pero ya hace tiempo que era toda una mujer. Con sentimientos de mujer. Pero eso en hacia sentir confundido. Ella me veía como cualquier otro chico pero yo a ella... Era una niña y entonces, ¿Por que cada vez que me rozaba sentía el fuego recorrerme?¿Por que me volvía loco cada vez que miraba a otro?¿Por que deseaba tenerla en mis brazos y jamás separe de ella?

- Jacob despierta, ya llegamos- dijo Leah bajando del coche.

Sin saber como llegamos al garaje y sin ue me diera cuenta. Nessie me esperaba de brazos cruzado.

- Jacob quiero hablar contigo, ven.

Ella me cogió de la muñeca al ver que yo no reaccionaba, Leah nos vio marchar y se metió rápida a la casa, seguramente para que Edward nos vigilara.

Yo me deje guiar por ella, ahora nada me importaba solo estaba concentrado en sus movimientos y en el calor que enviaba ella a través de su mano, en mi muñeca.

Después de unos pocos minutos se paro en un claro rodeado de flores silvestres.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunte atontado.

- Jacob me confundes- soltó ella girándose para enfrentarme.

- ¿Que yo te confundo?

- Si, me confundes- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos- Me dijiste hace quince años que te gustaba Leah. Pero al parecer hoy vas y nos sigues a mi y a Lucas y ambos sabemos que no era para protegerme. Desde que llegaste me miras como si tu estuvieras en el desierto y yo fuera la única gota de agua que hay. Me miras como si estuvieras rodeado de la mas absoluta oscuridad y yo fuera la luz que quieres que te ilumine. No se que quieres, tus cambios de humor me molestan. ¿Que quieres de mi?¿Que deseas que sea para ti?

- Nessie yo...

- Nessie yo ¿Que?

No podía responderle, las palabras se me atragantaban. Me sentía extraño, tal como ella me había descripto. Ella parecía ser en este momento mi luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Movido por ese sentimiento me acerque a ella, puse una mano en su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla. Quería algo de Nessie, la necesitaba. Durante todos estos años me había sentido solo por que no estaba ella y angustiado por que no sabía cuando la volvería a ver.

Entonces acerque nuestras cabezas y la bese. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero después se dejo guiar. Sus labios era tal y como los recordaba suaves y cálidos y su aliento dulce.

Nessie rodeo mi cuello con sus delicados brazos, yo en cambio puse mis manos en su cintura. Dios cuanto la amaba.

Pero todo cuento tiene algo malo. El aullido de un lobo resonó por todo el bosque. Este estaba cargado de rabia. Solté a Nessie rápidamente y la puse detrás de mi. Ese aullido no era normal.

- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Nessie asustada.

- El aullido de un lobo.

- No es un lobo cualquiera.

- No, suena más bien como un aullido sobrenatural.

Tras decir mis palabras el lobo salio a nuestra encuentro. Este era mucho mas grande que un lobo normal. Su espalda estaba levemente encorvada. Era muy parecido a la forma del lobo en que yo me convertida pero a la vez diferente.

- ¿Que es eso?

- Un verdadero hombre lobo- dijo Edward que acababa de llegar y poniéndose a mi lado.

Unos segundo después llegaron los demás.

- ¿Y que hace un hombre-lobo por aquí Cullen?- le pregunte.

- Ha elegido a su presa y esa eres tu- me respondió.

- ¿Y por que Jacob?- le pregunte Nessie asustada.

- Por que no le ha dejado...- decía Edward leyendo la mente del lobo- ... ¡LUCAS!- grito.


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Edward

Bella y yo nos encontrábamos sumergidos en nuestro propio mundo. Nos besábamos con pasión. Ella me tumbo en la cama y cuando vi el brillo de sus ojos supe lo que quería. Me quería a mi. Yo sonreí de forma provocadora, Bella vino hacia mi y de nuevo me beso.

- Bella se lo que deseas pero hay gente en casa- le dije, ni yo mismo quería separarme de ella.

- Me da igual que haya gente en casa, como si estamos en el colegio- susurro ella en mi oído para después mordisquearlo.

- ¿Bella, que pensara nuestra hija si entra a preguntar cualquier tontería del colegio?

- Rosalie me ha dicho hace un momento que se fue con Jacob para hablar con él.

Me levante de golpe y mire a mi esposa. Ella enarcó las cejas amenazadoramente.

- Edward Anthony Cullen vuelve a la cama ahora mismo o te aseguro que duermes en el sofá.

No la escuche, preocupado por lo que diría Nessie a Jacob comencé a buscar sus pensamientos. Solté el aire cuando los encontré. Jacob miraba atentamente a mi hija, parecía que se había atragantado o algo por el estilo.

No se que es peor, estar preocupado por que Nessie descubra la verdad o por que Nessie pegara a Jacob una buena paliza por haberle ocultado la verdad.

Deje de espiar sus pensamientos para dirigirme hacia Bella y besarla. En eso estaba cuando dos pensamientos gritaron con fuerza.

_-Me esta besando- _escuche decir a mi hija.

_-La esta besando- _dijo otra voz muy dstinta.

Curioso por la voz espíe sus pensamientos, pero de pronto una niebla cubrió la visión de la persona, se podía ver lo que había a su alrededor, pero era difícil. Después la altura de la persona pareció cambiar.

- _Voy a matar al bastardo ese, como se atreve a besar a la chica que me gusta. _

La voz era gutural y salvaje. Después escuche el aullido de un lobo. Sabia que ninguno de los lobos se había transformado, pero entonces ¿De quien era ese aullido?

- Edward ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Alguien quiere matar a Jacob.

- Te aseguro que yo no soy.

Monitorice los pensamientos de Jacob y en su mente pude escuchar como le decía a mi hija: _El aullido de un lobo... _

- Vamos Nessie y Jacob están en peligro.

Salí disparado escaleras a abajo, Bella comenzó a gritar para avisar a los demás. Yo no los espere, salí corriendo. Quería llegar lo mas rápido posible para protegerles a ambos. Al verles de lejos aumente la velocidad y cuando llegue me puse al lado de Jacob.

- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto mi hija asustada.

- Un verdadero hombre lobo- conteste

Unos segundo después llegaron los demás.

- ¿Y que hace un hombre-lobo por aquí Cullen?- me pregunte Jacob.

- Ha elegido a su presa y esa eres tu- le respondió.

- ¿Y por que Jacob?- me pregunte Nessie asustada.

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, ¿Por que Jacob? Por lo que sabia los hombre lobo no asechaban a alguien en concreto, encontraba su presa en el lugar y en el momento menos oportuno, `podría ser cualquiera.

Tal era mi curiosidad que comencé a leer con atención los pensamientos del licántropo.

_No me ha dejado terminar mi cita el muy idiota, ademas la iba a besar y va el niñato y se me adelanta. _

- Por que no le ha dejado...- dije a decir hasta que me comencé a encajar piezas- ... ¡LUCAS!- grite.

Como no. Nessie había salido con el después de clase. Pero mira que encontrarse con un licántropo... Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Bella se encontró conmigo.

-¿ Pero que os pasa vosotras la Swan?- pregunte girándome para mirar a mi esposa- Acaso nacen con un imán atrae seres mitológicos ¿o que?

- ¿Y por que supones que somos las Swan y no los Cullen?

- Por que querida mía, sois vosotras las que tienen tal mala suerte que si se pudiera embotellar tendríamos una arma nuclear- le conteste y ella en respuesta me saco la lengua.

- No es por interrumpiros, pero veras, tenemos a un licántropo que me quiere para merendar y como vosotros podéis comprenderéis quiero llegar vivo a mañana- dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia atrás para llevar mi hija con los demás.

Lucas gruño sonoramente y comenzó a enseñar los dientes de forma amenazadora. En respuesta Emmett hizo casi lo mismo.

- Dejad de gruñir- les pedí- Se supone que somos adultos, no niños que desean matarse.

- Oh vamos Edward- dijo Emmett- Quiero jugar, todos vosotros hacéis trampas y seguro que ese mocoso no sabe defenderse.

Lucas gruño en respuesta, estaba cada vez mas furioso y en cualquier momento nos iba a atacar a cualquiera de nosotros. Se le paso por la cabeza ir a por Jacob y cuando iba a lanzarse Leah se puso por medio.

- Déjale en paz- dijo Leah- Metete con alguien de tu tamaño.

_Esta tia esta loca, no sabe lo que dice. _

- Leah, déjalo, él creo que estas loca, ademas no atacara a una mujer.

- Edward, se que él se quiere merendar a Jacob, pero no lo puedo permitir. Se arremetiera de ello.

- _Tan evidente soy mujer- _

- No eres tan evidente, solo se lo que piensas y no preguntes el por que, pues ni yo misma lo se Lucas- contesto Leah.

Ahora si que la situación se estaba volviendo interesante, Leah escuchaba los pensamientos de su imprimación, este se quería merendar a Jacob, y Nessie agarraba a este ultimo con fuerza.

- ¿Le has leído el pensamiento al lobo?- pegunto Seth avanzando hacia su hermana para protegerla.

´- Mas o menos, se lo que siente y punto, dejadle tranquilo.

- Y una mierda Leah, aquí el licántropo me quiere convertir en su cena- dijo Jacob empujando suavemente a mi hija hacia Esme - Ven hacia atrás- ordeno.

- No, Jacob- le respondió Leah- Si alguien se atreve a hacer daño a Lucas juro que lo matare.

Jacob observo en silencio a Leah sin moverse, por su mente pasaban multitud de ideas unas mas inverosímiles que otras, hasta que llego un momento en que estos le llevaron a la conclusión adecuada.

- ¡ Es tu imprimación!

Leah asintió lentamente.

Mi familia nos miraron curiosos.

_¿Acaso tengo que matar a alguien para parecer mas peligroso y así me toméis en silencio?_

- Oh cállate ya lobo, me das dolor e cabeza- le dije- Vuelve a la forma humana y hablemos como personas normales.

Lucas avanzo hacia nosotros lentamente, se sitúo al lado de Leah y nos enseño los dientes. Leah me miro a los ojos rogando por que no atacara, para que ninguno nos defendiéramos y pudiéramos hacerle daño.

- Lucas por favor necesito que te tranquilices y vuelvas a la forma humana- rogo Leah- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.

* * *

**hola!**

**Perdon por no actualizar pero me bloquee y despues me fui de vacaciones sin mi laptop sorry**

**Criticar si no os gusta, **

**Reviews pliss**

**bss**


	15. Chapter 15

Pov Seth

Escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba en el salón mientras yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de té. No sabía cuánto iba a durar la paciencia de mi hermana antes de que estallara y decidiera romper algo, por eso preparaba té.

Después de convencer a Lucas para que no hiciera daño a nadie propusimos venir a la casa y hablar tranquilamente sin interrupciones de ninguna clase. En ese mismo instante Edward seguía repitiendo la misma explicación una y otra vez sin que esta fuera entendida por el hombre-lobo. El chico era o estúpido o… estúpido, no había más opción.

De pronto me di cuenta que la ausencia de Nessie en la reunión, al echar un pequeño vistazo de cómo iba la cosa, y solo porque Jacob no dejaba de mirar por las puertas acristaladas que daban al exterior, eso además de su expresión sombría. Al pobre se le acabo la mentira de "Leah es mi novia y la amo" que había utilizado durante los últimos quince años.

- Seth cielo, ¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto la dulce Esme al entrar en la cocina interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- No gracias, ya acabe con esto- le conteste sonriente mientras levantaba la tetera llena de agua caliente y poniendo después en una bandeja.

Esme me sonrió con amabilidad y asintió levemente. Antes que de me diera tiempo de coger la bandeja, ella puso al lado de la tetera un plato con comida.

- Creo que esto no será suficiente para alimentarnos a los cuatro- comente divertido al ver las pastas.

- Lo sé, pero al menos podréis mordisquear algo más que vuestras uñas por culpa de los nervios.

Sabía perfectamente que no se refería ni a Jacob ni a mí al decir eso, y hablaba de Leah. Cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, mordisqueaba sus uñas sin control alguna, no lo podía evitar desde luego, pero si le dabas algo para picotear paraba.

Me alegra saber que Esme nos conociera tan bien, eso significaba que le importábamos de igual manera que sus otros hijos adoptivos.

Sin retrasarme más tiempo lleve la bandeja hacia el salón, seguido de la encantadora Esme. Leah al ver las pastas alargo el brazo hacia estas.

Fui a sentarme en el hueco libre para seguir escuchando cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, al ver en la pantalla el número de la pequeña Nessie me extrañe mucho así que me aparte de nuevo del grupo dirigiéndome otra vez a la cocina.

- Hey peque ¿Qué te traes entre manos?- pregunte curioso porque me llamara.

- Seth necesito hablar contigo- pidió ella con dificultad.

- ¿Dónde estás Nessie peque?¿Estas bien?

Preocupado me acomode en el marco de la puerta, observando desde allí la reunión. Suponía que Edward me estaría leyendo la mente, porque una o dos veces dirigió la mirada hacia a mí.

- Estoy en un prado- respondió Nessie al fin después de una corta espera.

- ¿Qué prado Nessie? Comprenderás que hay muchos prados en los que poder estar.

- Sal por la puerta acristalada del salón en línea recta durante 17 km, te espero- dijo y acto seguido me colgó.

¿Qué se le estaría pasando por esa cabecita a la pequeña Nessie? Si quería saber la respuesta debería ir con ella. Así que me puse en marcha, camine de vuelta hacia el salón y pase de largo a todos, que apenas me dedicaron una mirada excepto Edward y Jacob. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo ademan de seguirme, el primero sabía que yo se lo contaría después y el segundo dudaba entre hacerlo o no, pero la mano de Alice cayó sobre su brazo impidiéndoselo. A pesar de que no le dejábamos ver era muy intuitiva cuando se trataba de nosotros los licántropos.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos corrí preocupado por Nessie. No me llevo mucho tiempo llegar junto a ella, allí estaba en medio de uno de los muchos prados de la zona, disfrutando de la brisa que se había levantado, sentada en el suelo encogida.

- Hola pequeña- salude.

- Gracias por venir- murmuro ella sin volverse- Ven siéntate a mi lado.

Una vez que lo hice ella apoyo la cabeza sobre mi brazo. Los ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y llenos de dolor. Eso me entristeció y mucho, jamás la había visto de eso modo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla en silencio.

- Oh Seth- murmuro ella contra mi pecho y se puso a llorar- Me… ha…ha

- Shh-la calle- llora y después me cuentas.

Y así lo hizo, lloro y lloro herida con el corazón roto por culpa de Jacob, estaba seguro. Cuando lo viera de nuevo le partiría esa cabeza suya por el daño que le hizo y que le hacía a la pequeña Nessie.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo y no dejaba de mandarme imágenes de ella y Jacob durante sus primeros quince años. Ella fue feliz a su lado, era todo lo que necesitaba y se fue dejándola sola. Me las pagaría una tras otras por estos quince años en los que fue infeliz.

Tras una hora mezclada con llanto e imágenes pasadas ella pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

- Seth lo siento mucho- se disculpó con la voz rota.

- No pasa nada peque, para eso estoy, soy tu paño de lágrimas- dije limpiando las ultimas lágrimas de sus mejillas con los dedos.

- No quiero sufrir más por su culpa, no deseo sus estúpidos cambios de humor, ni que necesite la ayuda de Leah para que yo deje de perseguirle. No… no quiero quererle.

Pov Nessie

- No quiero sufrir más por su culpa, no deseo sus estúpidos cambios de humor, ni que necesite la ayuda de Leah para que yo deje de perseguirle. No… no quiero quererle.

Seth no pronuncio ninguna palabra, si no que se limitó a asentir.

Ya estaba más que cansada de Jacob y de ahora en adelante iba a ser madura.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Seth jugando con los mechones de mi pelo.

- Si, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

- De nada pequeña, es un placer para mí ayudarte.

Alce el rostro hacía él sonriéndole torpemente. Era demasiado bueno conmigo, le consideraba como mi hermano mayor.

Apoye la cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, tal y como hacía con Jacob para relajarme. Ahora sabia como se sintió mi madre cuando papa se fue en un intento de protegerla, pero en mi caso él lo hizo para no tener que volverme a ver. Y así pensaría hasta que el me dijera lo contrario, porque el beso de antes no significaba nada. Solo la constatación para Jacob tanto para mí como para Jacob de que yo era la única que le amaba.

No deseaba amarle sin ser correspondida, por mucho que me dijeran que era su imprimación, sabía que jamás estaríamos junto porque tenía un parte vampira, fría, sin alma y perpetuamente joven.

Quería romper el vínculo que me unía a él totalmente y quería saber lo que era amar a otro, besarle y no sentirme arrepentida de que la otra persona no me correspondiera.

- Nessie ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Seth interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Cuando le mire a los ojos para responderle vi la respuesta a mi escapatoria. Seth. Así que acerque mi cara a la suya y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pegue sus labios a los míos y le agarre los brazos para que no huyera. Sin embargo el no me rechazo, si no que abrió los labios dejando escapara su cálido aliento hacia mi. Satisfecha por que el me correspondiera pase las manos por su cuello disfrutando de la sensación. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que me paralice. Mis pulmones buscaba aire, mis manos bailoteaban sin control. Mi corazón corría rápido hasta que casi se paró.

Seth asustado me tumbo en el suelo, buscando mi pulso y me chillaba cosas incomprensibles. En un principio creí morir pero al minuto siguiente todo mi cuerpo se relajó.

- ¡Edward por dios ven Nessie le ha dado un ataque o algo!- grito Seth por el móvil.

Qué tontería llamar a mi padre, ya me sentía mucho mejor, mi corazón latía con normalidad incluso no me dolía por culpa de Jacob.

- Seth lobo tonto, ayúdame a levantarme-

Seth me miro asustado, colgó el teléfono y lo dejo a su lado antes de examinarme con sus manos en un intento de saber que me había pasado. Los ojos vagaban frenéticos hasta que toco mi frente y en ese momento me reí, dichosa de haber dado el paso siguiente para olvidar al tonto de Jacob Black. Pero eso hizo que Seth se preocupara aún más por mi estado.

Mi padre, desde que Seth lo llamo, no tardó en llegar aquí ni un minuto, por supuesto estaba aterrorizado. Tras el aparecieron mi madre, Rosalie y Jasper.

- ¿Qué tienes pequeña?- pregunto mi padre apartando a Seth de mi lado para inspeccionarme el mismo- ¿Qué te duele?

- Nada papa- respondí sonriente- Estoy bien, mejor que nunca.

Mi madre me abrazo con fuerza asustada, casi llorando sin lágrimas.

- Mama no te preocupes, me encuentro bien, de verdad que sí.

- Ay mi niña, primero Jacob y ahora tú.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jacob?- pregunte más curiosa que preocupada.

- Estaba muy normal explicando a Lucas lo que era la imprimación cuando el corazón le empezó a doler, físicamente como si le estuvieran apuñalando- explico mi padre- Todos nos asustamos, el tonto de Emmett creía que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón y opino que eso era por tanta comida grasienta. Pero no era eso.

- ¿Y hace cuanto paso eso?- pregunto Seth angustiado.

- Menos de dos minutos.

Entonces el rostro de Seth pasó a ser tan pálido como los vampiros presentes, y dirigió su mirada hacia mí al mismo tiempo que se tocaba los labios con los dedos.

Yo negué para que no confesara lo que habías hecho pero luego me lo pensé mejor, si Jacob había utilizado a Leah, ¿Por qué no podría utilizar yo a Seth?

- Papa algo parecido me ha pasado después de besar a Seth pero luego me reí dichosa- explique sorprendiendo a Rosalie, Jasper y mi madre, por supuesto mi padre ya me había leído los pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Rosalie asombrada y asqueada al mismo tiempo- Por dios Nessie tenía a cualquier hombre del mundo para poner a prueba a Jacob, a cualquiera y eliges a Seth.

- Tía Rosalie besar a Seth ha sido tan natural para mí como respirar, no me he sentido en absoluto asqueada como tu parecer estar.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Seth alzando las mano hacia mis padres- Fue ella quien me beso.

-Ya hablaremos de eso Seth ahora quiero llevar a mi hija a su cama para que Carlisle la revise.

Y entonces me alzo en brazos llevando de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias paoo por tu comentario. **


	16. Chapter 16

Pov Rosalie

No soportaba ni un minuto más la insoportable y silenciosa espera a la que nos sometían tanto Carlisle como Edward mientras examinan a Nessie en el despacho.

Toda la familia al completo, incluyendo al estúpido chucho, nos encontrábamos de pie mirando la puerta. Deseaba tanto saber que la pequeña Nessie estaba bien que agarre con demasiada fuerza la mano de mi marido, pero mi osito apenas lo notó.

Después de casi una hora, Edward abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar para ver a Nessie.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Bella angustiada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hija.

- Bien, no tiene absolutamente nada- respondió Carlisle tranquilizándonos a todos momentáneamente, porque desde luego el ataque de Nessie y Jacob debía de estar relacionado.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- pregunto Jacob-¿Cómo es que Nessie y yo tuvimos un ataque al mismo tiempo?

Nessie miró impasible a Jacob y acto seguido Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar los pensamientos de su hija.

- Sinceramente no sé cómo ha pasado y tampoco tengo ninguna teoría- declaro Carlisle

- Yo si- anuncio la pequeña apartando los brazos de Bella de encima suya para incorporarse- Bese a Seth y eso provocó el ataque. Tú no eres el centro de mi universo Jacob Black, si no yo del tuyo, tú te imprimas de mi pero yo no tengo porque estar atada a ti.

Y con esas frías palabras Nessie abandonó el despacho dejándonos a todos pensativos por la declaración. Sobre todo a mí, y aunque siempre espere con ansia que ella le dejara, no podía creer que por un beso le olvidara.

El perro por supuesto se quedó paralizado, pero ni eso me llevaría a consolarle. La que si parecía que necesitara ayuda era la pequeña, así le guiñe un ojo a su madre y seguí a Nessie para hablar con ella. Eso me llevo a pensar cuanto me había cambiado aquella niña, que llego a nuestras vidas como caída del cielo. Yo deje de ser vanidosa, arrogante y pase a ver el mundo de una manera distinta.

Pase por el salón para poder subir y de reojo vi como la loba no dejaba de babear por el nuevo perro. Me pareció la cosa más absurda que pude ver alguna vez, porque mientras ella estuvo con nosotros nos dejo muy claro que nos odiaba por tener cada uno su pareja incluso más que por ser vampiros.

Una vez que llegue frente a la puerta del cuarto de Nessie, llame.

- Nessie cielo, vengo a hablar contigo.

Para mi sorpresa fue Seth quien me abrió la puerta, dejando un espacio para que yo entrara. No me detuve ni siquiera a mirar mal al perro si no que fui directa hacia Nessie que estaba sentada a los pies de su cama observando detenidamente por la ventana. Me senté a su lado y pase el brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla. Ella sonrió agradecida pero no se reclino contra como hacia siempre, si no que se quedó en la misma posición.

- Hey nenita, dime lo que piensas que yo no soy tu papa- la incite a hablar.

- Tía Rosalie no tengo ganas de seguirte el juego, si quieres saber algo solo pregúntalo- dijo fríamente.

Que grosera se había puesto, nunca nos contestó a ninguno de esa forma.

-¿Por qué has besado a Seth? ¿Qué piensas hacer con Jacob?

- Bese a Seth para saber lo que era besar a otra persona, le bese pensando en romper el vínculo que tengo con Jacob pero mientras papa y Carlisle me examinaba llegue a una conclusión.

- ¿Y cuál es pequeña?

- Seth me explico una vez lo que era exactamente la imprimación tal y como se lo dijo Jacob a mama. El seria cualquier cosa que yo necesitara. Necesite un protector, un amigo y después un novio. Pero ahora lo que necesito es olvidarme de él y del daño que me causa.

Además cuando se fue comprendí que yo no le necesitaba para vivir, mírame estoy viva, mira la cita que he tenido con Lucas, y el beso que le he dado a Seth. Si puede que el me necesite para continuar, puede que lo sea todo para él y que sea el centro de su universo, pero basta.

- ¿Acaso ya no te importa Jacob?- pregunte aun sin comprender por donde iban sus pensamientos.

- Tía Rosalie, he dado el siguiente paso, si el me desea que lo de pero que no se atreva a jugar conmigo porque no se lo tolero. Yo no me imprime de él si no él de mí.

Acto seguido se levantó de la cama y fue hacia Seth que había permanecido en silencio escuchándonos. Entonces le beso sorprendiéndome de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos con gesto dolorido pero no le importó porque siguió besando al chucho.

Alguien gruño desde el piso de abajo y supuse que fue Jacob. Ambos iba a sufrir mucho si no comprendían al otro y no solo ellos si no también las personas a su alrededor. Esto solo iba a ir de mal en peor, pero egoístamente me alegre por Nessie, por ser tan fuerte de tomar la decisión de dar el siguiente paso. Ademas sabia que ella no se arrepentiría, sin duda era igual de cabezota que su madre.

Pobre Jacob Black, el no sabia el tormento que se le venia encima.

* * *

**Muchas gracias Mari, Luna y Yara Black Lautner por vuestro reviews y perdon por este cap tan corto pero a partir de ahora Jacob va sufrir.**

** Espero que os guste los proximos cap. **

**Criticar si os gusta y si no también. **


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Edward

Las semanas fueran pasando sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, cada uno estaba sumergido en su propia burbuja, ya fuera de amor para algunos o de dolor solo para Jacob.

El hecho de que mi hija saliera con Seth le dolía, aunque no se opuso a la relación, ni les espió en ninguna de sus citas, simplemente se quedaba sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada, como mi querida Bella cuando yo la abandone. Si alguna vez fue como el sol, que nos arrastraba a cualquiera con su buen humor, ahora era la luna, solitaria y carente de cualquier calor. Era un muñeco roto y abandonado a su suerte.

Pobre Jacob Black.

- Jacob, ¿Qué te apetece para merendar?- pregunto Esme dulcemente inclinándose frente a él para mirarle a los ojos carentes de toda emoción salvo la del dolor.

Jacob alzo enfoco la mirada en Esme y asintió.

Cansado ya de su actitud decidí llevarme a dar una vuelta, así que me deshice del abrazo de mi esposa y con una significativa mirada me disculpe antes de ir hacia Jacob y agarrarle por el brazo.

Mi hija levanto la vista de sus deberes por un instante, pero rápidamente volvió a ellos.

Jacob se dejó guiar por mí hacia el denso bosque que nos mantenía protegidos, a los habitantes de la casa. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me pare y le solté el brazo.

- Jacob por favor te lo ruego reacciona- pedí.

- Edward…

- Amigo, estas hecho un completo inútil, sé que te duele ver a Nessie con Seth pero debes de continuar.

- Edward…

- Vamos Jacob, si tanto te gusta mi hija como para quedarte en estado vegetal cuando te dejo, lucha por tenerla.

- Yo…

- No Jacob, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, todos, incluso Rosalie están preocupados por ti.

Jacob pensó en una de las muchas discusiones que había tenido con Rosalie y le sorprendió que incluso ella estuviera preocupada.

- Jacob hace mucho tiempo me preguntaste si te gustaba mi hija, y estos últimos meses te han respondido mejor yo, ella ya te ha dejado y sin empezar nada, por eso te duele, porque ni siquiera has tenido la oportunidad de fracasar como pareja.

- Ella… rompió… la… imprimación.

- Lo dudo, Jacob no eres muy observador que digamos y entre tú y yo tampoco es que vayas a mejorar ese aspecto de ti con los años.

- No me quiere- murmuro él con decisión.

- Jacob eres tozudo y un completo inútil en cuanto a mujeres- declaro una voz a nuestra espalda.

Rosalie nos debió de seguir, pero yo estaba tan concentrado en las palabras que tenía que decir a Jacob que ni la escuche venir.

- Chico si de verdad quieres a mi sobrina, y piensas recuperarla, ya estás dándote una buena ducha, que elimine ese olor a lobo y cambiando el careto de zombie porque si no, no te ayudo.

- Lo mismo digo por mi parte-dijo Alice que llego salida de la nada y se posiciono junto a Rosalie.

Pobre Jacob Black, si aceptaba tal cosa, no sabía la que se le venía encima.

- Ella no me quiere rompió la imprimación.

- Entonces si la rompió ¿eres libre para continuar tu vida sin que te duela verla con tu amigo o no la rompió y puedes recuperarla?- dijo Alice astutamente- Tú decides, no te duele y sigues adelante o te duele pero luchas por ella.

- Jacob decídete- interviene yo.

- Aunque luchara por ella, es ella quien decide nuestra relación, es ella la que me tiene y es ella la única que me destruirá de dolor.

- Muy Jacob te reto a que veas cada uno de los movimientos que hace Nessie, cada insignificante gesto y si después de una semana no has visto la verdad te dejamos en tu estado Zombie para tu regodeo masoquista- dije enfadado.

- Acepto, pero sé que al final volveré a este estado de sopor.

- Jacob después de tantos años deberías saber que nunca se apuesta en contra mía o de Edward.

Alice tenía razón, nunca se apostaba en contra nuestra porque al final sabes que perderás, esa lección la aprendieron muy pronto mi familia, excepto Emmett quien espera que nos equivocásemos alguna vez.

Jacob se alejó de nosotros tres con caminar inseguro, sin saber muy bien que camino tenía que coger para llegar a casa.

- Sigue recto- le grite.

Una vez que le perdimos de vista, Rosalie y Alice se giraron hacia mía.

- Esto se nos ha ido de las manos- hablo Alice- Deberíamos haberles parado.

- Lo que debería era haberme quedado callado cuando pedía a Jacob que cortara con Nessie- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

- Tienes toda la razón hermano, pero recuerda que yo solo colaboro porque no soporto ver sufrir a Nessie cada vez que besa a Seth- intervino Rosalie.

- Nessie es tan terca como su madre y tan masoquista como yo, pero te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco me quedare de brazos viéndoles sufrir a ambos, durante todos estos años he llegado a sentir simpatía por ese chico.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices de que Nessie sigue queriendo a Jacob?- pregunto tímidamente Rosalie.

- Eso solo lo puede demostrar ella.

Pov Alec

Esto no podía ser nada bueno. Mi hermana estaba realmente feliz en mucho tiempo y no sabía hasta qué punto tenía algo que ver el chico nuevo. Por supuesto no era porque le hubiera consolado ni nada de eso, él solo podría dejarla a ella hacerle daño. Era esa la razón por la que sonreía estaba completamente seguro.

- Buenos días hermana- salude educadamente- ¿A qué viene ese buen humor?

- Aro me dejo darle al chico nuevo su merecido- sonrió ampliamente Jane.

- Lo dudo mucho hermana, ambos sabemos que es el preferido de Aro.

- Si pero la fastidio al no contarle una cosa a Aro y eso le ha puesto extremadamente furioso, por cierto quiere que vayamos junto a él de inmediato.

Algo cambio, y eso no sonaba muy bien. El chico debió haber visto algo que no le dio importancia, aunque Aro no pensara lo mismo.

Curioso por saber lo ocurrido me levante de mi cama y salí de la habitación siguiendo a mi hermana que canturreaba feliz después de mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la sala, Aro nos esperaba junto a Demetri y Félix.

- Hola Alec, gracias por venir- dijo Aro.

- Estoy para servirte mi señor.

- Lo se querido y ya que estáis aquí los dos podemos hablar sobre nuestros planes.

Al fin tenía un motivo por el cual culpar a los Cullen, de nuevo iríamos a su encuentro estaba seguro, pero el problema era que nos verían venir y volverían a llamar a sus amigos en calidad de testigos.

- ¿Qué plan tienes para castigar a los Cullen Aro?- pregunte si mucha curiosidad.

- Un hombre-lobo- respondió radiante.

- Creía recordar que los hombres-lobos que permanecían a su lado no eran otra cosa que transformistas.

- Y así es pero el chico vio cómo se cruzaban con un hombre–lobo autentico, uno de esos transformistas se ha enamorado de él y ahora convive con los Cullen.

- ¿Y cómo piensas pillarles?

- Por supuesto a través del hombre-lobo, ellos y nuestra especia no pueden convivir juntos, son bestias sin razón que han de ser erradicadas de la faz de la tierra y con ellos a todos aquellos que se pongan de su lado.

Los Cullen ya habían sido sentenciados a muerte, no había vuelta atrás y solo por el hecho de juntarse con un hombre-lobo.

- Alec, ¿Piensas matar a Bella? ¿Le hará daño tu hermana como se lo hizo a Jess…?

Jane le torturo una vez más haciéndole callar, disfrutando con su dolor. No aguanto mucho más y se derrumbó en el suelo. Aro le hecho un único vistazo antes de poner la mano en el hombro de mi hermana.

- Y a es suficiente, Jane.

Por primera vez sentí miedo de ellos, durante siglos vi la injustica y mi conciencia me gritaba que todo esto estaba mal, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Sería uno más entre los vampiros con dones que o eran obligados a unirse o morir.

Detestaba ya está aburrida, monótona y si, angustiante vida, porque nunca sabías cuando serias desechado.

- Alec ¿nos ayudares en la causa?- pregunto Aro ofreciéndome la mano para poder leer mi respuesta. Yo en cambio hable con voz alta y clara.

- Si Aro te ayudare en todo lo que mi conciencia me permita- respondí.

Por supuesto que le ayudaría, hasta que pudiera cambiar de vida. Jane me sonrió dichosa, ella deseaba ponerse ya en movimiento, pensar en un plan de ataque y cualquier otra cosa.

Mi melliza me resultaba en aquellos momentos demasiado deseosa de derramar sangre ajena. Por supuesto ni pensaría si quiera preguntarle si le gustaría abandonar la vida que habíamos conocido durante siglos. Ella se negaría rotundamente y como la niña pequeña que era intentaría convencerme de que me quedara con ella.

Si al menos Aro no fuera como es, y si los demás no le obedecieran como animales amaestrados yo me quedaría para siempre.

Ojala fuera Aro borrado de la faz de la tierra.


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Nessie.

Jacob estaba conmigo, tranquilo, paciente, observando todo a su alrededor y de vez en cuando a mí. La piel rojiza brillaba bajo el sol, al igual que su pelo vez de que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, paso una mano por mi cintura y con la otra agarró mi rostro. Cada vez me pegaba más y más a él hasta que solo una brisa de aire separaba nuestros rostros. Cuanto deseaba que me besara en ese preciso instante, y así lo hizo dejándome saborear sus labios, inundando todos mis sentidos con ese delicioso y embriagador olor a madera, almizcleño.

- Renesmee-me llamaba alguien, lejos, muy lejos- Vamos dormilona.

¿Dormilona? ¿Cómo podía estar durmiendo mientras besaba a Jacob?

- Nessie, por favor despierta.

Yo abrí los ojos y en el momento en el que lo hice vi a Seth tumbado de lado junto a mí. La franca sonrisa me hizo querer morir, por no ser igual de sincera con él. Varias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, lo que hizo que Seth se alarmara.

-¿Qué te pasa Nessie?

- Nada- respondí yo secándome las mejillas con la manga de mi camiseta- No es nada, de verdad.

- Ay últimamente está muy sensible- murmuro Seth contra mi mejilla dándome un beso.

- Sí, es cierto.

Decepcionada por que el beso entre Jacob y yo no fuera real me incorpore en la cama. Maldito subconsciente, incluso este me traicionaba. ¿Acaso Jacob no me había demostrado en la vida real que él no me quería?Ahora el pobre sufría por la pérdida de su novia y eso hacía que despertara en mí el viejo sentimiento de abrazarle para reconfortarle, pero eso no iba a pasar y tampoco iba a pasar que él me besara y me dijera que me quería. No señor, él no me amaba, Seth era el presente.

- Nessie deberíamos bajar a cenar- dijo Seth.

Después de terminar mis deberes subi a dormir un rato, cansada por la ultima mala noche que había pasado. Últimamente tenía muy malas noches, en las que por lo general soñaba con los Vulturis. Era absurdo lo sabía, los Vulturis no eran malos, era el anhelo de Aro por tener dones, los que les hacían peligrosos. Pero, ¿Por qué temerle cuando hace 30 años su orgullo fue echado por tierra?

- Seth bésame- pedí y lo hizo. Como siempre sentí como mi corazón se rompía una vez más, ya tenía que quedar poco. Como la primera vez mis pulmones necesitaban aire urgentemente, pero me separe antes de que me diera un nuevo ataque. Sabía que tenía un límite y no iba a traspasarlo solo por que necesitara ser reconfortada, no iba a demostrar que no tener a Jacob me dolía tanto que mi cuerpo se negaba a vivir con otro que no fuera él.

- Te quiero pequeñaja - murmuro Seth contra mis labios.

No le respondí, no me atreví a hacerlo. No me gustaba ni de lejos Seth y yo en un principio a él tampoco, pero creo que en el proceso de ayudarme a olvidar a Jacob se encariño arrastre hasta el borde de la cama y me levante.

-¡La cena!- grito mi madre desde la cocina.

Sonreí a Seth y le rete a echar una carrera hasta la mesa del comedor, así que los dos salimos disparados hacia el piso de abajo. Ese día gane yo y solo porque Emmett detuvo a Seth para enseñarle el nuevo videojuego que consiguió.

- Ya estoy aquí- anuncie riéndome de Seth.

- Eso no vale enana- dijo Seth cuando llego a mi lado- Emmett me pilló.

- Ya bueno, a ver sido más rápido- le respondí sentándome en la mesa de comedor, frente a Leah.

- La próxima vez ganare.

- Lo dudo mucho lobito.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Jacob bajo que mi mente voló hacia él. Estaba muchísimo más arreglado de lo que le vi últimamente. Los ojos relucían divertidos y estaba relajado. Lo que más me sorprendió de todo, fue ver a Rosalie cogida de su brazo riendo como una tonta. Creo que eso también le pilló desprevenido a Seth que le miraba asombrados con la boca abierta.

- Cierra la boca Seth o se te llenaran de moscas- dijo Jacob y volvió la vista hacia Rosalie de nuevo- Rosalie si quieres después de cenar podemos mirar el nuevo Volvo de Edward para ver si hay alguna pieza suelta.

- Gracias Jacob, mi marido se aburre mucho y quiere probar ese dichosos juego nuevo.

_Papa ¿Qué hacen esos dos hablando tan tranquilos? __¿No deberían pelear o algo por el estilo?_

- Nena no tengo ni la más remota idea de que bicho les pico a ninguno para ser tan amables- me murmuro mi padre en el oído sonriendo.

Una vez más mire a Jacob extrañada, en menos de unas pocas horas había pasado de estado Zombi al Jacob de siempre. Pero cualquier otro pensamiento fue interrumpido por la sonrisa que le ofreció a mi tía Rosalie, era devastadoramente hermosa. Por un momento quise gritar frustrada, porque él no me regalaba aquella sonrisa desde hacía muchos años. Mi padre ahogo una pequeña risa con la mano, él era el único testigo de mi dolor, él como deduje era él de todos que conocían la verdad.

-Nessie cariño, ¿quieres la carne poco hecha?- preguntó Esme poniendo un plato con filetes en la mesas- Son los de arriba para que lo sepas.

Asentía agradecida y fui la primera en coger. Comí tranquila, sin apartar la vista de mi plato, nada más que para beber un poco y continuar comiendo. Ni siquiera mire a Seth, como hacía normalmente temiendo que mi control fallara y me dedicara a contemplar la dulce visión del ser más perfecto, Jacob. A pesar de que Seth estaba a mi lado, en el momento en que levantara la vista hacia él estaría perdida. Por fin Jacob supero la perdida de Leah, mi padre debió de haberle dicho algo hoy que le hiciera seguir adelante. Ojala hubiera sido yo la que le consolara y le animara, deseaba con toda mi alma poder estar a su lado.

- Nessie come rápido y te vas a la cama – dijo mi padre desde el sofá donde nos vigilaba a los lobos y a mí.

- Ya dormí papi esta tarde- le respondí inocentemente.

- Nena se lo que sueñas y no creas que por temor tus pesadillas o a… los otros sueños te vas a librar de dormir.

Ante la mención de _los otros sueños_ me enrojecí visiblemente y para mi desgracia Emmett capto el significado.

- ¿Qué otros sueños Nessie? ¿Acaso estas siendo mala en esos otros sueños?

- Emmett cierra el pico- le ordene.

- Oh vamos Nessie, no puedes evitar que te pregunte, ¿Qué sueños has tenido pequeña pervertida?

- Cállate sí.

Emmett se levantó del sofá donde hasta hacia unos segundo ojeaba la caratula del nuevo juego ansioso por probarlo y vino hacía mí.

- Vamos Nessie cuéntale esos otros sueños al tío Emmett- pidió con un puchero en su rostro.

- Esta bien- dije haciéndole creer que me había rendido.

- Ah no- grito mi madre- No pienso escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, jovencita ahora soy yo la que te manda a callar.

- Mama no te preocupes no será nada del otro mundo, seguro que vosotros lo habéis hecho ya.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen cállate- ordeno mi madre levantándose del sofá.

- Querida relájate- dijo mi padre después de haber leído mis intenciones- ella va a decirlo sí o sí.

Jacob giro el rostro rápidamente hacia mi padre y me pareció verle suplicar con la mirada, pero mi padre negó divertido.

- Habla Nessie, tu tío Emmett tiene mucho interés en saber de qué van eso otros sueños.

- Pues bien- comencé poniéndome el dedo índice en el mentón como si estuviera recordando- estoy en el colegio y voy paseando por los pasillos vacíos y…

- No me lo digas encuentras a Seth y a haces cosas malas.

- No… le cojo de la mano y le llevo hacia el final del pasillo…

- Para meteros en una clase y hacer cosas malas.

- No tío Emmett, me lo llevo lejos porque…

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque un estúpido vampiro cabeza hueca nos persigue intentando meterse en donde no le llaman.

- Ah, pero eso no es otros sueños y estoy seguro de que el vampiro ese es Edward.

- Habla de ti estúpido- hablo Jacob.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Soy estúpido?- pregunto a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque yo sabía que los vampiros no podía hacer tal cosa.

- No Emmett no pienso que seas estúpido- le tranquilice.

- Pues yo si- murmuro Jacob por lo bajo.

Alce la vista hacia Jacob y para mi desgracia me perdí en aquellos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

* * *

**Muchas gracias eviana por tu Reviews y gracias a todos los demas que me leen.**


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Jacob

Me levante de la cama puntual como siempre al escuchar a Emmett gritar despertando así a los únicos habitantes de la casa que dormían. Como cada mañana lo primero que hice fue ir a mi cuarto de baño privado y darme una buena, larga y relajante ducha antes de enfrentarme a la tortura que era mi vida.

- ¡Venga dormilones el desayuno está ya en la mesa!- gritó de nuevo Emmett por segunda y última vez.

Una vez que salí del baño me encontró encima de la cama con la ropa que Alice me dejó para ese día y no iba a rechistar en cuanto al conjunto, eso era ya cosa del pasado. Me lo puso y baje a desayunar.

- Buenos días Jacob- saludo Seth entusiasmado, saliendo de su cuarto junto a Nessie. Él le pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombres de Nessie que apoyaba la cabeza en el cuerpo del muchacho, sonreía feliz hasta que me vio, fue en ese momento cuando cambio de expresión y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

- Nessie que no te voy a comer- dije.

- Ya lo sé estúpido lobo arrogante, ahora camina obstaculizas el pasillo- respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Lo siento princesa- le sonríe y camine hacia las escaleras para bajar.

Esme, la dulce madre vampira nos esperaba ya con la mesa puesta y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Carlisle ya se había marchado y los demás nos esperaban a Leah, Seth, Nessie y a mí para poder ir a clase.

Termine rápido pero sin perderme ninguno de los gestos que hacia Nessie, ni tampoco ninguna de sus palabras. Ay, Renesmee, ninguna inmortal o humana podría compararse en belleza a ella.

Al terminar fuimos al instituto donde no la volvería a ver hasta la hora de la comida, por una parte no me importaba porque así podía despejar mi mente, pero por otra mi corazón me dolía aún más por la separación, por suerte para mi Edward me apoyaba.

- Primer día Jacob Black, ¿Cómo te esta yendo?- pregunto Edward esquivando el mar de estudiantes que se arremolinaban a lo largo y ancho del pasillo.

- Ya lo sabes, Edward, no hace falta que te lo diga- conteste esquivando a una pequeña chica pelirroja.

- Oh vamos, sabes que no me gusta meterme en la mente de los demás- dijo con sorna Edward.

- Bien y mal- dije y gire la cabeza hacia él- Edward porque no me dejas simplemente volver al sopor del olvido, Nessie ama mucho a Seth, él es lo que ella quiere.

- Mal Jacob, aunque no pretendía que lo vieras el primer día, pero ya verás cómo te das cuenta.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Edward y te aseguro que sea lo que sea seré yo el que gane.

- No si ganar vas a ganar, aunque no lo que tú esperas – dijo divertido

- Edward Cullen a veces eres un tipo realmente molesto- respondí irritado.

Edward me agarró por el hombro y me empujo suavemente contra las taquillas, bueno suavemente en nuestro idioma, porque para los espectadores fue un movimiento rudo. Así porque si me acercó su cara a la mía dejando unos pocos centímetros entre nosotros, mientras sonreía perversamente, parecía a punto de besarme.

- No me provoques Jacob Black, porque esto no es nada molesto.

Dicho esto se apartó como si nada y comenzó a andar hacia nuestra próxima clase. Maldito chupasangre, el suceso llegaría a oídos de todos, sería el cotilleo de la semana por las caras de nuestros compañeros, pero no sabía la finalidad de tal hecho.

Él me pidió, la noche anterior, junto a Rosalie y Alice que les siguiera el juego y que pasara lo que pasara nunca me mostrara adverso a realizar cualquier cosa.

- Espera idiota, no me dejes atrás- le pedí siguiéndole.

Las primeras horas pasaron sin complicaciones, con algunos susurros contando nuestro incidente, pero nada más. Hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, donde Alice nos esperaba charlando tranquila con una amiga en nuestra mesa. Edward rio al leer las intenciones de su hermana, al tiempo que abrazaba a Bella.

- ¿Quién es la chica?- susurre a Edward sin apartar la vista de la joven de cabellos rubios y lisos cayendo en cascada por su menuda espalda. Los amables ojos azules brillaban llenos de vida y al ver a Bella levanto la delicada mano de piel clara. Era… simplemente hermosa, pero desde luego no mi tipo.

- Ella es Valerie, compañera de Alice y Bella en español- me respondió Edward y bajo el tono para que ni Bella que estaba a su lado le escuchara- Ella va a ser una buena amiga tuya.

Cita, pensé rápidamente a lo que Edward asintió aún más divertido._ ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir sabiendo que nunca podre besarla?_

Esta vez Edward negó y señalo con la cabeza hacia Seth que nos había adelantado junto a Nessie. Iban cogidos de la mano como cualquier pareja enamorada, mortificándome de paso.

Mi gozo en un pozo, ese chico me empezaba a tocar ya las narices, por favor era mi segundo al mando y va y se enamora de Nessie. Ella era mia, MÍA.

- Posesivo- murmuro Edward, al llegar a la mesa- Hola a todos.

- Edward menos mal que has llegado, a Valerie le han contado un cotilleo buenísimo sobre ti y Jacob- anuncio Alice entusiasmada- Esperemos a los demás y ahora os cuento.

- Alice déjalo, ellos ya deben saberlo- le dije intentando ahogar su entusiasmo- Por cierto, ¿Quién es Valerie?

Ya sabía quién era la chica, era más que evidente, pero debía hacer caso a las órdenes del trio, así que me hice el inocente y le ofrecí a la chica nueva mi sonrisa más seductora.

Vale, no era un vampiro como los demás y tampoco podría hipnotizar a la chica como lo hacía Edward, pero no era feo que digamos y sabía cómo jugar mis cartas.

- Yo… soy… - tartamudeo la chica.

- Deja de hipnotizarla Jacob, la pobre chica no es uno de esos ligues con los que tanto te gusta jugar- intervino Nessie con desprecio haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Nessie que salgas con… mi hermano- dije recordando nuestro papel ante el mundo- No significa que tenga que aguantar tus insolencias y si me disculpas intentaba, hace un minuto, ser amable con la chica.

- Jacob utiliza tus métodos con otras chicas más… acordes con tu voluble carácter.

- Chicos, ya basta estáis asustando a la pobre chica- nos detuvo Edward.

- Si, asustáis a mi amiga Valerie con vuestra estúpida discusión- dijo Alice cogiendo de la mano a Valerie.

- ¿Quién asusta a quién?- pregunto Rosalie cogiendo una silla junto a mí y sentándose tranquilamente a la vez que el resto de la familia incluyendo Lucas

- Jacob y Nessie están discutiendo- respondió Alice- Por cierto Rosalie, te presento a mi amiga Valerie, Valerie ella es Rosalie.

- Encantada, Valerie- respondió Rosalie echando un rápido vistazo, posiblemente evaluando si la chica podría ser más hermosa que ella.

La Barbie nunca cambiaría, ella y su constante riña contra el mundo por ser la criatura más hermosa.

- Valerie, yo soy Jacob, perdóname por ser un maleducado- le dije a la joven sonriéndole de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observe como Nessie se enfurruñaba cruzándose de brazos, y casi dejo escapar un bufido, pero rápidamente Seth la atrajo a él casi mecánicamente y la beso, durante el proceso vi a Nessie fruncir los ojos de dolor y escuche soltar el aire bruscamente. Al mismo tiempo algo aguijoneo mi roto corazón. Antes de que me diera un ataque como el primero, Nessie se separó.Que extraño, yo creía que solo a mí me dolía ver como Nessie se entrega a otro, pero a ella también le dolía y no sabía en qué medida. Pero eso debía ser imposible porque nosotros ya no estábamos unidos de ninguna forma, y sin embargo hace apenas escasos segundo mi corazón me dolió. ¿Por qué paso?

- Ay el amor, ese sentimiento tan incomprensible que arrasa por completo todo cuanto fuimos alguna vez y nos trasforma en algo nuevo- comenzó a decir Edward con cabeza apoyada en su mano- Todo cuanto deseamos es ver como el otro es feliz sin importar nuestra propia felicidad.

_Edward acaso quería que viera como a Nessie le duele besar a Seth. _

El muy idiota sonrió con disimulo.

- Deja de tocar las narices- dije a nadie en particular pero claramente enfadado.

Edward me estaba poniendo de muy mala leche, y solo por no dejarme las cosas claras desde el principio. Vale si quería aprender la lección debía descubrir yo mismo lo que estaba pasando con Nessie, por mucho que deseara volver a mi propia mente. Ojala no hubiera apostado contra ellos, que digo ojala no me hubiera imprimado de Renesmee, eso me habría ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabezas, sufrimientos, penas y… apuestas contra Edward y unos momentos decidid dejar de pensar para así poder comer en paz, la comida del comedor no era muy buena que digamos, pero servía a su propósito. Tome la comida sin ni siquiera saborear los alimentos para no pararme mucho a pensar en lo que tenía en la bandeja. Finalmente la campana que daba paso al final del almuerzo sonó y yo como el resto de nosotros nos levantamos para marchar la lo que era un repetitivo día de clase.

* * *

**Gracias Dexga y Eviana por vuestros Reviews y también a todos los demas que me leeis. **


	20. Chapter 20

Pov Alice

Interesante, murmure para mí misma más que para mis acompañantes, que eran por supuesto Bella, Emmett y la chica de la que me hice amiga, Valerie. Su instinto le hacía mirar cada dos por tres tanto la puerta del Jeep como a nosotros tres y no era para menos tenían en cuenta de que éramos vampiros. Sin embargo se contenía de hacer cualquier locura e incluso nos toleraba, era esa la razón por la que tanto me gustaba, se parecía a Bella en su época humana.

- ¿Te cae bien mi hermana?- preguntó se sopetón Emmett sin dejar que la chica se habituara del todo.

- Por supuesto, es una buena chica- respondió Valerie rápidamente y en mi fuero interno daba saltos de alegría- Ella es todo lo que cualquier persona desea tener en su amiga, inteligente, guapa con sentido de la moda, extrovertida…

- Para ya Valerie antes de que me ponga colorada- interrumpí.

- Dudo mucho de que tú te pongas colorada duendecillo, eres un vampiro- murmuro Emmett muy rápido para que solo Bella y yo la escucháramos.

- Es una expresión idiota- murmure en el mismo tono.

Valerie se puso a mirar por la ventana dejándonos de prestar atención, ella iba con Bella en el asiento trasero. Me encantaba esta chica era tan chic, igual que yo aunque con muchos menos recursos financieros pero lo hacía bien con lo que tenía. Parecía como si todos los días llevara un conjunto distinto a clase pero la verdad era utilizaba algunas cuantas prendas básicas que junto a alguna prenda clave daba como resultado un conjunto espectacular.

- No sabía que hubiera alguna casa por aquí- comento Valerie prestándonos atención de nuevo.

- Pues sí y te prevengo exactamente no es una casa si no casi una mansión.

Antes de que ella dijera nada llegamos a casa, los demás ya nos esperaban por supuesto que habían tenido la oportunidad de correr con sus coches en vez de ir a un lento ritmo soporífero, pero todo por no inquietar demasiado a Valerie.

- Alice, viéndoos a vosotros no me esperaba menos, pero una cosita ¿Qué hacen los Black aquí?

Pobrecita, no me gustaba mentirle a menos de que fuera necesario, intentaba siempre ajustarme a la verdad pero… ¿Acaso se le podría decir que somos una familia de vampiros que vive con tres hombres lobos, dos de ellos imprimados con otro hombre lobo y una semivampira que era la hija de mi hermano? No, yo creo que enloquecería solo con eso.

- Bueno, Nessie está saliendo con Seth y tenemos a los otros dos metidos en casa, porque a mi madre le da cosa que pasen tanto tiempo solos- explique sin darle mucha importancia- además Leah sale con Lucas y eso deja al pobre Jacob solito sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

Valerie se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la puerta donde nos esperaba Esme con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su amable cara.

- Hola chicos bienvenidos a casa, tenéis panecitos rellenos de chocolate en la cocina.

Nessie junto a los lobos, excepto Jacob corrieron directos a la cocina, estaba hambrientos sobre todo Lucas que desde hacía algunos días estaba mucho más hiperactivo.

Esme les dejo pasar con una mirada de desaprobación.

- Nessie que tenemos invitados- reprocho.

- Pero ma, tengo mucha hambre- grito desde la cocina.

Esme negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia mi amiga.

- Debes perdonar el comportamiento de Nessie, normalmente es mucho más educada.

- No se preocupe señora Cullen- tranquilizo Valerie- Por cierto mi nombre es Valerie y es un placer conocerla, Alice me habla muchísimos de usted.

- Espero que cosas francamente buenas.

- No lo dude, Señora Cullen, Alice habla maravillas de usted.

- Oh querida llámame Esme.

Después de las presentaciones y tras unos cuantos comentarios más, arrastre a Valerie hacia el salón para sentarla en el sofá, quería enseñarle unos cuantos diseños míos que quería hacer, a pesar de que no estaban terminados porque no sabía que color escoger.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jacob entraba el último en la casa con aquella expresión marchita que nos regaló durante las últimas semanas. Me dolí verle en ese estado, él fue mi aspirina y ahora quería ser yo la de él. Todo estaba realmente mal, Nessie amaba a Jacob, Jacob a Nessie y Seth… oh no si ellos abrían de una vez los ojos Seth quedaría destrozado.

Ojala Seth se imprimara de Valeria, así no sufriría y yo podría hablar con ella de todo sin preocuparme de mentirla.

Entre en mi cuarto que estaba por supuesto totalmente ordenado y cogí mi portátil donde guardaba todos mis diseños.

Camine lentamente, para no levantar sospechas y al llegar a al final de las escaleras deje caer mi portátil al tener una visión.

**En la sala donde los Vulturis gobernaban, se encontraban reunidos Aro, Cayo, Marco y aquellos diabólicos mellizos. Ellos esperaban a Heidi que traía agarrado por el brazo a un vampiro. Le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en algún sitio antes. El vampiro se soltó de Heidi y camino hacia Aro para colocarse junto a él. **

**- Dime chico, ¿Ya estas satisfecho?**

**- Si Aro, gracias por permitirme calmar mi sed. **

**- De nada pero ahora sigue con tu trabajo- ordeno Aro. **

**El vampiro fijo la mirada en mí, giro la cabeza extrañado. **

**- Hola chica vampiro, dile a Bella que pronto la veré. **

Y Ahí acabo mi visión. Todos en la sala me observaban preocupado pero el rostro que más destacaba era el de Edward, por supuesto había visto la visión conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunto Valerie preocupada- ¿Viste algún bichito que te asustara?

Ninguno hablo, todos estaba concentrados en mí y mi rostros de puro horror.

- Le dan miedo las arañas- hablo Jacob por fin- Ve un ay se queda paraliza.

- Oh vaya, ¿Quieres que la mate?

- No… no hace falta de verdad- negué rápidamente y cogí mi portátil del suelo- Hare como si no hubiera visto nada.

La última frase la dije con doble significado que todos captaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

Jacob se levantó de la silla y vino a mí para darme un abrazo. Dios cuanto agradecía a ese chico el ser mi aspirina personal.

- Duende, para lo que quieras estoy aquí- me murmuro al oído.

- Jacob agradecería en estos momento que me soltaras, Jasper se esto poniendo un tanto nervioso con Valerie y no quiero que mi amiga sea comida.

-Hecho señorita.

En efecto Jasper se alejaba cada vez mas de Valerie en un acto reflejo por no abalanzarse sobre ella y su yugular, mi pobre maridito después de tantos años y aún no se acostumbraba a estar rodeado por humanos sin desangrarlos.

Le guiñe el ojo y acto seguido cogí a Valerie de la mano invitándola a subir al estudio en el la tercera planta.

- vamos, prefiero que lo veas en arriba junto a las telas que quiero usar.

Quería entretenerla toda la tarde hasta que llegara el momento de irse y al fin poder hablar tranquilamente sobre mi visión. Edward no soltaría ni prenda de eso estaba segura, así que no preocupaba por dejar a mi familia sola para que charlaran. Menos mal que el tiempo algunas veces se pasa volando, pero yo estaba segura de que el reloj del estudio se atrasaba cada vez que lo miraba desesperada mientras intentaba mostrarme cordial y entusiasmada por los diseños de mi nuevo fondo de armario.

Unas horas después Valerie se marchó más que entusiasmada, al final estuve toda la tarde con la cara larga y ella lo noto, pero nada más que le insinué que tenía unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa que no me quedaba bien y que se los podía quedar, se concentró únicamente en estos. Mi quería amiga era tan fácil de manejar… pobrecita.

- Bueno cuanta de que iba la visión- pidió Rosalie una vez que entre en el salón.

- Vi a los Vulturis reunidos con los mellizos diabólicos, hasta ahí todo es normal pero de pronto Heidi, la vampira caza humanos entro con un chico y después se fue. El chico camino hacia Aro y se puso a su lado.

- Muy bien, ¿pero porque pusiste esa cara de horror al final?- pregunto Seth.

- Nos conocía, por lo menos a mí y a Bella y me dijo que pronto la vería además, no se era extraño, parecía como si me estuviera contemplando y sabía que yo le veía a él a través de mi visión, al menos lo sentía así.

- ¿Sabes quién puede ser el chico?- intervino Carlisle que llego durante la tarde.

- No lo sé Carlisle, sé que me suena de algo pero no sé de donde, puede que lo viera de pasada durante mi viaje a Brasil, o antes de conoceros o durante todos estos años, NO LO SE.

Estaba histérica, el vampiro no me daba muy buenas vibraciones y que tuviera una visión de los Vulturis mucho menos. Y yo no era la única, Nessie estaba muy pálida y temblaba de miedo, Seth junto a Bella la consolaban pero ella no entraba en razón.

- Los Vulturis vienen a por nosotros, lo sé, ellos nos quieren a todos- lloriqueaba la pobre- Ellos nos separaran.

- Nessie no digas tonterías y si esa fuera su intención nos reuniremos de nuevo todos los de la última vez.

- Ja , como si alguno quisiera volver a venir- murmuro Rosalie refiriéndose en particular a algunos.

- No sobreviviremos si viene a por nosotros- soltó Nessie.

- YA ESTA BIEN- grito Jacob interrumpiendo a todos nuestros funestos pensamientos- Por amor a todo lo sagrado, esos vampiros se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas y dudo mucho de que vuelvan, si sucede tal cosa tenemos a vuestros amigos los vampiros y a mi manada, además de que estoy seguro de que la manada de Sam estaría encantada de ayudar.

- Esa es la actitud- vitoreo Emmett levantándose de la silla.

- Jacob tiene razón, podemos tomar precauciones por si vienen, pero lo dudo mucho y puede que a lo mejor solo venga ese misterioso vampiro a visitarnos.

- Esta bien, Alice vigila todos los movimientos de los Vulturis- me pidió Edward- haz un dibujo de él con todos los detalles posibles para poder buscarle mejor.

- Ok eso esta hecho.

Y por desgracia tuve la sensación de que nuestros días estaban contados.

* * *

**Gracias Mari por tu Reviews y a todos los demas por leerme, espero que este nuevo os guste **

**bss**


	21. Chapter 21

Pov Seth

Un nuevo día llego, como otro cualquiera pero teñido de miedo y frustración. Los antiguos enemigos de los Cullen volverían a la carga y como repitió Nessie durante toda la maldita noche nos aniquilarían. Consolé a la pequeña en la noche y al amanecer no se encontraba muy bien, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por debajo de estos sus ojeras se acentuaban en el rostro pálido de horror.

- Buenos días- murmuro Nessie muy bajo a los demás.

- Oh Nessie querida- dijo Bella y fue hacia su hija para besarla.

- Nessie cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Esme dejando un plato con comida encima de la mesa.

- Mal- respondió ella con la voz rota.

- Nena quédate en casa- intervino Edward- Aunque pensándolo mejor todos deberíamos quedarnos en casa.

- Edward ante todo debemos mantener un apariencia y si ven que todos faltamos podrían sospechar.

- Padre no dejare a mi hija aquí sola sabiendo lo que se nos avecina encima y tampoco dejare marchar a mi esposa al instituto sin mí.

- Carlisle por la excusa no hay problema ayer escuche decir a un compañero que había gripe- dijo Leah.

- Sí, es cierto que hay gripe, pero ¿Cómo excusarnos a todos de que la cogimos?

- Podemos dejar las excusas para otro momento, larguémonos de aquí, escondámonos donde nadie nos encuentren- dije yo.

No es que tuviera miedo a esos voltoros… vultiris … no así no era…

- Vulturis- me grito Edward- Se llaman VULTURIS.

- Edward no te metas en mi cabeza- le pedí.

- Soy un lector de mentes Seth, por supuesto que no me meteré en tu cabeza pero GRITAS PENSANDO.

- Pues los siento vale, no era mi intención de…

- SILENCIO- nos hizo callar a todos Jacob levantándose de la silla del comedor- Maldita sea lleváis desde ayer con esos pensamientos negativos, ¿podéis al menos intentar pensar en positivo? Asustáis a Nessie y sinceramente hasta yo sé cuándo no debemos hablar sobre ese tema en particular titulado Vulturis.

- Jake…

- No me interrumpas mocoso que ahora me toca hablar a mi- me ordeno Jacob enfadándose- Esme haz el favor de avisar tal colegio y di que se nos ha muerto un pariente o algo por el estilo, Edward relájate y Bella pon tu maldito escudo antes de que tu esposo pierda los nervios, Nessie ve a darte un buen baño relajante y tu Jasper tranquilízate por que como no lo hagas se va a liar en gordo aquí, si quieres concéntrate en mis sentimientos.

- Si claro, como no tengo ya bastante me concentro únicamente en la vorágine que son tus sentimientos.

-Jasper sabes que estoy muy relajado así que solo haz lo que te ordeno y los demás igual, cada uno a lo suyo.

Acaba de hablar el Alpha de mi manada y en estos momentos el jefe de todos los presentes. Menos mal que alguien conservaba la razón por que iba a ser a partir de ahora unos largos días interminables.

Nessie se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y me alargo la mano invitándome a seguirla, por supuesto haría cualquier cosa por ella, con tal de hacerla feliz. Era la niña pequeña de todo el mundo, incluido la mía por mucho que fingiéramos salir yo tenía las ideas bastantes claras con respecto a nuestra relación. Pero sospechaba que Nessie creía que a mí me gustaba, no sé de donde se había sacado eso, me lo comento un día Edward mientras hablamos de como manipular a esos dos. Que tontos podían llegar a ser, sinceramente no me gustaba nadie y no creía que encontrara mi imprimación en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al cuarto de Nessie me senté en su cama, mientras ella cogía su neceser y caminaba pesadamente hacia el su armario.

- Te lleno la bañera pequeñaja- le dije ayudándola, la pobre estaba muerta de cansancio y de miedo.

Rebusque en un mueble pequeño junto al lavabo buscando las sales aromitas para relajarla, cuando ella apareció por detrás.

- Gracias Seth.

- Vamos Nessie que después te doy un masaje ultra relajante y duermes un rato- la convencí fácilmente.

Durante los primeros años acabe el instituto y di algunos cursillos sin saber mientras me decía por la carrera que quería dar. Solo que el tiempo fue pasando y no me decante por ninguna así, según Emmett y Jasper fui un tonto por perderme los mejores años de la vida universitaria pero sinceramente no le di mucha importancia, lo verdaderamente emocionante estaba en esta casa rodeados de estos vampiros.

Espere durante un rato sentado en la butaca de estilo clásico que estaba situada cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín. Aburrido ya alargue la mano hacia la mesita de noche donde Nessie tenía una pequeña pila de libros, cuando ella salió con solo una toalla.

- Pequeña, ¿deseas incitarme a hacer cosas malas?- pregunte divertido señalando con la cabeza la toalla.

- No- musito ella sonrojándose- Dijiste que me ibas a dar un masaje por eso pensé que sería un poco absurdo vestirme.

- Bien pensado, túmbate en la cama y relájate.

Pero Nessie no me hizo caso alguno, se quedó allí parada pensativa y con la mirada perdida en mí.

- ¿Nessie te pasa algo?- pregunte levantándome de la butaca dirigiéndome a ella- ¿Necesitas algo?

Su única respuesta fue pasar el brazo por mi cuello poniéndose de puntillas para ello y agarrar mi pelo, obligándome a bajar la cabeza y besarla. Podría haber sido un beso como otro cualquiera pero al dejar caer la toalla a nuestros pies comprendí que no era así. Abrí los ojos, sin dejarla de besarla descifrando sus intenciones bajo el gesto de dolor, confirmando lo que me temía.

- Renesmee no- dije al separarla.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por dios eres una niña, somos amigos y tú eres la imprimación de Jacob- respondí cogiendo la toalla del suelo- Esto no está bien, accedí a ayudarte a pasar el mal trago pero bajo ninguna circunstancia me acostare contigo.

- Seth- me pidió ella con desesperación- por favor mi corazón me duele cada maldito día y no consigo olvidar que solo soy la pequeña Nessie para él, los Vulturis se acercan y sé que acabaran con todos nosotros, así que por favor.

No se cómo pero sucumbí.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos con urgencia y sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de mi camiseta. Por un momento no supe que hacer y al siguiente la fui guiando hacia la cama donde primero me senté para tumbarnos después. Nos separamos de nuevo, esta vez para quitarme la camiseta.

Deje de pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, solo estábamos Nessie y yo en aquel cuarto ajenos a todo y a todos los demás habitantes de la casa. Abrí los ojos una vez más viendo de nuevo aquel gesto de dolor dibujado en su rostro y fue en ese momento en el que la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos cayendo algunos sobre nosotros.

Pov Jacob

Suspire con la mente totalmente agotada y caí rendido en el sofá junto a Rosalie, que por un momento me sorprendió al apoyar su mano en mi brazo reconfortándome. Emmett pasó delante de nosotros y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado de su esposa.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente como una masa que no dejaba entrar aire fresco. Lo extraño de todo era que mi cuerpo estaba relajado. Gracias a Jasper creí aunque sabía que la paz me inundaba era producida por el ángel que se duchaba arriba. Mi ángel dolorido que sufrían cada vez que besaba a Seth, lo peor de todo era que siempre lo supe. Desde el primer momento en el que le beso delante mía, supe que ambos sufriríamos si ella continuaba. Y fuimos tontos por no darnos cuenta de lo que el otro sentía. Me quería, tanto que con cada beso a Seth nos mataba a ambos lentamente.

- Edward creo que has ganado la apuesta - dije sin mirarle sabiendo de que giraría la cabeza hacia mí- Y no es que solo haya necesitado un día, creo que siempre lo supe.

- Por fin el chucho se dio cuenta- murmuro entre dientes Rosalie.

- ¿De qué habláis?- preguntaron Bella y Emmett curiosos.

- Edward ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Subir y pedir perdón a mi quería sobrina y arrástrate un poquito por que claramente tu tienes el 60% de la culpa en este lio- respondió Rosalie sonriendo.

- Esta bi…

No llegue a acabar la frase porque un dolor más intenso que cualquier otro sacudió, no solo mi corazón si no también mi cuerpo entero. La furia me embargaba y empezó a temblar sin control. Por suerte para mi Emmett me abrazo con fuerza y Carlisle mando traer a Esme su maletín. Los vampiros a mi alrededor se movían rápidos, solo Leah y Lucas estaban apartados sabiendo de que lo único que harían era estorbar.

- vamos amigo, dimos lo que te ocurre- urgió Edward asustado.

No sabía que contestar, el dolor me impedía incluso pensar. Quise chillar asustado por que no podía hablar, hasta que mi mente se volvió contra mi enviándome imagines de Nessie besando a Seth de una forma que supe que era el preludio a algo más. Pero eso era lo último que permitiría. Renesmee era MÍA.

Abrí los brazos sacándome a Emmett de encima y enfadado como estaba subí veloz al primer piso, escuche a los demás seguirme y no me importaba lo más mínimo. Nessie ocupaba toda mi mente ahora. Alargue la mano al pomo e intente girarlo sin conseguirlo. Habían cerrado la puerta con pestillo pero eso no me impediría entrar en la habitación. Con todas mis fuerzas patee la puerta haciéndola estallar, definitivamente me pase, ya me preocuparía más tarde por eso.

Seth dejo de besar a Nessie y en un acto reflejo alargo una manta a los pies de la cama para taparla a ella.

- Seth quita tus sucias zarpas de mi Renesmee o te mató- amenace furioso entrando en la habitación.

Detrás de mí apareció Edward que les miraba con la misma expresión que yo.

- Es mi hija estúpido lobo, apártate de ella o tendrás que correr toda tu maldita vida a tres patas.

- Chicos tranquilizaos- pidió Seth levantando las manos en señal de paz- Ella me lo pidió.

- Niño está a punto de cruzar la línea que me hará matarte lenta y dolorosamente así que por tu propio bien apártate de ella- amenace de nuevo- Es mi imprimación y como tal no se toca.

- TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE MI CUARTO- nos gritó Nessie a pleno pulmón- FUERA DE AQUÍ NO OS QUIERO VER A NINGUNO.

- Nena será mejor que te vistas por que tu padre y Jacob están un poco alterados- intervino Bella.

- ¿Un poco alterados Bella? ¿De verdad les ves un poco alterados? Porque me quieren matar por si no lo has escuchado.

- Seth cierra el pico porque no es un buen momento para hablar, yo también estoy un poco alterada y si no fuera porque Jasper está intentando relajar el ambiente me tiraría a tu cuello.

- Encima de que es ella quien se me echa encima soy yo el que paga el pato.

- Cierra el puñetero pico- gritamos a la vez Bella, Edward y yo.

Raudo y veloz Seth abandono la cama, pero esto no había acabado.

- Nessie vístete- ordeno su padre.

- Papa tengo 30 años, no me trates como a una niña.

- Y yo casi 140, te saco 110 años y mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo obedecerás lo que te ordene.

- Pues a lo mejor ya no tendrás que darme más ordenes porque me voy.

Y no lo soporte más, camine decidido hacía Nessie y la cogí cargándola sobre mi espalda mientras ella me gritaba que la soltara. Con la mirada pedí a Edward que me dejara hablar con ella y como respuesta se apartó de mi camino, igual que hicieron todos que se apiñaban en el umbral de la puerta.

No la deje bajar hasta que nos encerré en mi cuarto en la planta superior. Ella gritaba con la manta ordenado aun su delgado cuerpo y golpeándome con sus puños.

- DEJAME SALIR- pidió a gritos llorando- SOCORRO.

- Nessie para- le pedí agarrándola por las muñecas- solo conseguirás hacernos a todos más daño, pequeña sé que llevas dos días muy difíciles. Suéltalo todo, desahógate, yo estoy aquí para escucharte.

Ella grito y lloro, se deshizo de mis manos y me golpeo de nuevo en el pecho. Mi pequeña, que digo, mi amor sufría tanto. Todos estos años fueron difíciles para nosotros y estas semanas se convirtieron en el infierno. Los problemas se nos venían encima uno tras otro sin encontrar una solución.

- Llora, no te cortes.

Cuanto amaba a esta llorona que se estresaba demasiado como su madre y a la que tanto daño hice al no contarle la verdad, a la que engañe por mi miedo a verla como algo más que una niña cuando tuvo 15, y a la que por encima de cualquier cosa la amaría por el resto de mi existencia.

No se cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se calmó, minutos horas… daba igual porque estaba a su lado.

- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunte acunado su rostro entre mis grandes manos.

- Jacob… no lo soporto más.

- Ni yo.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa, por lo menos déjame decirle antes de que mi mundo se acabe.

- Adelante, tienes toda mi atención puesta en ti.

- Sé que no me veras nunca como algo más que una hermana pequeña, pero te amo. Cada beso, cada abrazo que le he dado a Seth eran tuyos, porque yo enteramente te pertenezco aunque no me quieras, a pesar de que no me desees pero no soporto más la idea de que no sepas otra vez lo que siento. Solo te pido que no huyas esta vez porque si no estúpido lobito mío te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.

- Renesmee te amo.

Esas palabras confirmaron nuestros sentimientos y con un cálido beso sellamos nuestro amor.


End file.
